A Royal Affair
by JL Davenport
Summary: As his most trusted companion, Chrom had trusted Robin with his Shepherds, his daughter and even, ultimately, his own life. Surely, he could trust him to look after his wife for a few weeks on a mission to Regna Ferox. What could go wrong? A Change of Tactics AU Spin Off. Heavy Manipulation. NTR. Mature Content. Anonymous Commission.


**A Royal Affair**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** It's finally here! The story I've been telling you guys was coming for so, so long now. Hopefully when you look at the size of this damn thing you'll understand why it took so long, I want you to imagine editing this thing… Beyond that, I want to say something very clearly;

IMPORTANT: This story revolves around HARD NTR, much worse than what you may have seen in my mainline story so far. I like Chrom, a lot, he's one of my favourite character, but this story is NOT kind to him. It's nothing super extreme, he's not gonna be humiliated or anything, but if you can't handle bad things happening to a good person, by the people he trusts most, then be careful with this story. This is a commission and it was specifically requested to be like this, if you're going to complain about that kind of content, then do yourself a favour and stop now.

Again, the usual rules apply, no blackmail, no rape, no cop-outs, only solid, interesting manipulation.

Probably equally important, is the fact this is an AU Story taking place _after_ A Change of Tactics. Things are NOT going to play out the same as in ACoT, some will be but some others will be very, very different. Don't look at this as a blueprint of how that story will end, just use that as an understanding of what the setup, going into this story, roughly is: Robin's married to Lucina, Morgan's been born, he's sleeping with practically all the female Shepherds and he's finally gotten full control/understanding of his draconic instincts, where they came from, what they mean and what his future is.

Otherwise, I want to give a very big thanks to the commissioner, one of my (P)atreon donors who's asked to remain anonymous. He had a fantastic idea and it's something I've taken and gone absolutely wild with, I can only hope it lives up to your expectations!

And finally, just as a quick note, Cynthia's birthday is May 14th. So, she was likely conceived in August.

* * *

"You're serious?" she breathed, withdrawing in on herself a moment as she rolled his shocking proposal through her mind, finding her throat going dry at the thought of it, "You're truly thinking to...?"

"There's a lot to be done still for the Halidom, a mountain of changes and refinements that will be coming through over the next few months. For anyone involved directly in the decisions, it'll be the busiest we've been in years, these proposals will affect the future of the nation for decades to come," he answered her simply, rolling over in their bed and propping himself up on an elbow as he faced her, "We both know exactly how this will play out, how much it means to him to be taking on Emmeryn's legacy, there's no way he will give anything but the utmost to the people, no matter how hard he has to drive himself… No matter the cost."

"Then…"

"If he's not going to be looking after her, surely someone else has to?" He shrugged, repeating his proposal -an offer that was practically treason- as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

His words were almost callous, but even so, she found herself unable to easily respond to them. Her husband was not a man to ever do things by half-measures, if he was suggesting this, then it was a plan he believed in. And really, putting her own involvement aside, was this really so different from what had happened with Olivia? Secretly stealing the dancing girl for himself, taking her as his love-slave, it was surely not a nice thing, but she couldn't deny the result, everyone had been happier in the end. Was this also for the best?

"It'll take some time, not to mention a lot of preparation," trailing his fingers absently along the calendar sitting on the side of their bed, she could see his eyes sparkling, just the same as how they shone whenever he could envision a new strategy unfolding before him, "It's February now, so, hmm… That gives me about six months I suppose."

She twisted her hands together, squirming awkwardly on the spot, her blue eyes locked onto the spot his fingers were now resting.

' _August.'_

This was just a show, of course, she knew that. She didn't believe for a second he had any need to confirm the dates to himself, no doubt he'd engraved them into his mind the second he'd begun planning this. No, he was simply making sure that she knew, flagrantly making his intentions crystal clear.

' _Mid-August.'_ For her part, she didn't miss the implications, she couldn't possibly have failed to understand what he meant. _'Cynthia…'_

"That is…" he drawled, leaning back down onto the mattress with a lazy smile, "Unless this isn't what _you_ want? If you ask me not to, of course I won't do a thing."

He would stop, if only she requested it. She knew that, he loved her as much as she loved him, she had no doubt of that either.

Unfortunately, no matter how wrong she knew it was, turning down his suggestion was incredibly difficult, and becoming increasingly so the more she let herself think about it. A troubling, warmth began swirling within her and she twisted away, unable to bear the sincerity in his gaze, to face the eyes that had always seen through every part of her.

Staring at her hands as her face flushed with images of a possible future, Lucina, the former Exalt of Ylisse, swallowed heavily, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

"Thought so."

Reaching over and pushing her back down onto the mattress, sliding atop her as they both began to commemorate her approval, Robin just laughed.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Holding back a grimace, Chrom looked down at the document his tactician was presenting him with no small amount of trepidation.

"Are you sure about this, Robin? This is the third one of these you've given me in the last week."

He couldn't help but worry, this was no small suggestion his friend was putting his way. The document represented an order to rescind delegation of yet another of the Halidom's operations, for him, as Exalt, to take direct authority over the role himself.

"Ah, I can understand," the Grandmaster laughed, running a hand through his hair as he offered a smile of solidarity, "It's scary to think about taking on even more workload, huh?"

Chrom winced. He didn't want to hear that from Robin, of all people. Even after all the mess with Gaius and the insults he'd received because of it, his friend was still one of the hardest working men Chrom had ever seen. Even beyond all the projects he worked on, there was barely a day passed without him meeting some of the Shepherds in his office, or visiting them in their homes.

"Chrom, you agreed yourself that this has been mismanaged in the past. With all the upheaval of Maribelle's reforms, things are only going to be getting more chaotic," it was a familiar argument by now. They were currently in a time of transition, things were being improved all across the land, but, with each change they made, more and more work came as a result, old traditions and old ways of thinking were not so easily uprooted, "It won't be for long, just until this all settles down. I'll make sure to push back some of your other commitments in the meantime, to give you some breathing room while you get used to all this."

Shaking his head, Chrom could only sigh, thankful as always for his friend's forethought.

The moment he stopped to think about it, he felt like a craven for even worrying. This was for the Halidom, for his people and for the legacy he'd inherited from his beloved sister. What were a few sleepless nights compared to that? He'd accepted this burden years ago.

"Well, just be sure they don't all pile up later." He laughed, putting his worries behind him as he reached out, affixing the document with the royal stamp.

"I'll keep it in mind," Robin returned his laugh with an easy grin, "After all, I'm sure Sumia will be wanting Cynthia before too long, won't she?"

"Gods! Don't you start on that too!" He groaned, missing the warning in his friend's reminder, he'd been far too busy to even think about raising another child.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Uhaaaaaaa!"

Stepping from the bathroom and flicking the towel from his waist haphazardly across a chair, Chrom collapsed onto his bead with a heavy groan.

"Gods, but it feels good to take a load off."

"I'm not surprised. Chrom, love, you look exhausted," Sumia answered, settling in beside her nude husband, her fingers toying absently with the hem of her nightie as if wondering if she should follow his lead, "It feels like I haven't seen you for weeks now."

"Mghhgh," he grunted in acknowledgement, "It does seem like that lately. No matter what I do, it's like there's always more to be done, always something new for me to take care of. If I'm not inspecting the troops or signing those Godsdamned new tax reforms, I've got some fat Noble pushing for a meeting or some uppity Duke wanting to plead his case… Gods."

Was this the first time he'd spent a night in his bed all week? He didn't know, in the haze of exhaustion it all blurred together. At some point, he'd copied Robin's habit of spending his nights asleep in his office and now it was getting to the point where it felt like even his own bed was a luxury.

"You've been working so hard lately," Sumia nodded, her voice equal parts worried and proud, "I don't think I've ever seen you this busy, not since… well, not since after Gangrel's war."

"There's a lot to do," unfortunately, that was all there was to it really, "It's not just me either, Maribelle's outdone herself with some of these reform, Frederick and Cordelia have almost entirely reorganised our military command and, well, you know Robin works harder than any of us."

Thinking about the tactician brought forth a wry chuckle, "You know, both Cynthia _and_ Severa were then in his office when I visited him earlier. Gods, I didn't even dare ask why."

His wife giggled quietly at the news, she had more than enough understanding of both those girls to realise what a surprise that must have been. Getting Cynthia to do anything that wasn't related to Pegasii or Heroism could be like dragging a stubborn mule along and, Naga alone knew if it was even possible to talk to Severa without setting her off. For both of the women to be together, inside and not yelling, obviously, something had happened… And, judging by the way Cynthia had gone red in the face and avoided meeting his eyes the whole time he was there, he knew, for his sanity, it was probably something he was best knowing nothing about.

Glancing at his beloved wife's face, at the anxiousness and love writ clear in her expression, quickly pushed all thoughts of another man from his mind.

"Sumia, I am sorry. I know I haven't made any time for you lately. Please believe it's not intentional, I just…" Just, never seemed to be able to clear his desk these days. He was always a step behind and always had to work even harder not to be simply overwhelmed.

"N-No, it's fine, really. I'm just, I'm just happy to see you tonight. I do worry about you and I know little Lucina misses your time with her."

Closing his eyes, he nodded, able to do nothing but accept her words.

"A-And, if you want…" shuffling closer, Sumia's voice dropped to a whisper as her hand settled on his chest, "Why don't we make it up now, we could spend some time together? You can just let me take care of everything tonight?"

"Ahh… that does sound good," he admitted, breathing out a deep sigh as he caught her wrist, pulling her gently down to him, "But, Gods, I'm sorry… I don't think I even have the energy left to - _Ywaaaaa-_ to even stay awake."

"O-Oh, oh, of course. I'm sorry, it's just, it's been so long and I thought…"

Chrom was asleep before she could even finish her sentence.

Feeling very foolish and a little put off, Sumia was awake for quite some time later.

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

"He's not coming to bed tonight, either…"

Sitting alone in their bedroom once again, Sumia tried her very best not to feel lonely.

It was far from the first time Chrom had failed to show up after assuring her he wouldn't be spending the night in his office (again). She knew she couldn't fault him, not really, she'd always known he was a Prince and that his people had to come first, since long before she'd married him.

"Still…" Her eyes trailed listlessly over to the calendar sitting on her bedside table, "It's already July…"

In less than one months' time, she was supposed to be carrying their youngest daughter and yet, she could hardly remember the last time they'd even used their bedroom for anything but sleeping.

"Ahah!" tossing herself down onto the mattress, Sumia turned over to her side, "I'm being ridiculous! Feeling like this, what a thing to worry about!"

There was no way, she assured herself, that Chrom would ever forget his little Pega-Pony-Princess.

"I'm just feeling a little antsy," she concluded with a frustrated moan, "I've been getting impatient ever since little Morgan was born."

Ever since she'd held her adorable little bluenette grandchild, she'd ached even more for another daughter of her own.

Wouldn't it be great? For all of them to grow up together? Play together? Little Lucina was still only a few years older, the same difference between herself and her sibling in the original timeline. The other Shepherds certainly seemed to agree, almost as soon as Lucina had announced her pregnancy, something of a baby-fever seemed to have swept through the group.

Lissa and Lon'qu were getting ready for Owain, Maribelle and Gaius were proudly preparing for Brady's arrival, Olivia had been practically glowing for a month now and even Tharja, despite vehemently refusing to name her lover, was pregnant with a child she could only assume was Noire.

She'd been the first, she'd gone ahead of everyone else and now it was her that was feeling left out.

"No…" It wasn't just that, it wasn't just yearning for Cynthia that had been bothering her. She could understand why the timing was so bad right now, and she could handle waiting, their birthdays didn't need to match up, they likely wouldn't even if they did try. She could deal with all of that, if only, if only…

"Ugnhaaa."

Turning to her back, Sumia let out another deep, unsatisfied groan as her body flushed anxious warmth, her hands sliding automatically down between her long, sender legs… If only it hadn't been so long. If only she had any idea when it would be…

"Chroooommm."

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

"You're heading to Eastridge, _again_?"

"Sumia, I… Please, it's not as if I want to, but this isn't something I can just ignore."

Leaning against the door to Chrom's office, listening to the argument brewing within, with a conflicted feeling twisting within his heart, Robin was waiting for the right moment. It was almost time to end this.

"Chrom!" the strain on the Queen's voice was palpable, he could just imagine the sight of her crossing her arms under those mountainous breasts of hers, "You only just came back yesterday! And, you've been locked up in here ever since, it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know, I know…" Picturing the scene in his mind, Robin wondered if his friend had even noticed the recent change in his wife's clothing -the lighter fabrics, the deeper cut dresses- even if he had, it didn't seem to have made any difference, the Exalt had been far too overworked to take advantage of her clear signals, "It's not as if I want to, but… there's just, there's so much to do right now and it all needs my direct approval. These aren't matters I can just put off."

"…You didn't use to be this busy, it wasn't like this even after the war. Even then you still, we still…"

Robin sucked back a disjointed sight, half of him was elated and the other half depressed, ultimately, it was exactly as he'd expected. Even Sumia had a breaking point, a point where after so long, rather than understanding, it was impossible for her not to feel unwanted. As Queen, she'd largely overcome her previous self-esteem issues, but month after month of being ignored by your husband would have an effect on anybody.

His hands weren't clean, of course, but at the end of the day it was Chrom's actions that had determined this outcome. And, unfortunately for him, in the face of his wife's frustration, the Exalt had only weak excuses.

"I know, I know, peace love, please. It's a turbulent time right now and I understand it's hard on all of us. But, it won't be for much longer, I promise you."

The tension settled for a moment and the tactician almost laughed, he could practically see Sumia counting the days in her head. How much longer she had left, how much longer she could wait for him.

"Not… Not too much longer?"

And there it was. At long last, after so very long, without even any ado at all, the final moment arrived. Time to end this.

"Chrom? Chrom, are you in there?" Calling out, Robin pushed off the door, schooling his features blank as he walked in, "I need to tal- oh! Ah, sorry, er, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, Robin? No, no, it's nothing," Sumia's face turned even more sour as the Exalt waved his hand nonchalantly, "Is something the matter?"

"Som-Wha!? Chrom! That should be my question to you! What're you doing here? Why're you not on the road to Regna Ferox?"

The Exalt stared blankly back at him, "Regna Ferox?"

"Yes! The Northern Summit, the-Chrom, please don't look at me like that right now, tell me you know what I'm talking about!"

"Er…"

"Chrom! They requested you attend almost three months ago!" that wasn't a lie. Of course, Robin had kept the request hidden in his desk until just the previous morning, he decided not to mention that, "We've discussed this, argh!"

Growling in feigned frustration, he stepped forward, making a show of rifling through the documents spread over his friend's desk before finally uncovering the invitation he'd placed there while Chrom had been away.

"Look! It's even got your seal on it! You can't possibly have forgotten!?"

Really though -Robin thought, as the Exalt's face paled, staring at the evidence being held before his eyes- the Royal Seal had been _far_ too easy to borrow, even for someone like him, he'd have to address that some other time.

"Gods, I really? I-I'm sorry, it's all, these last few months have been almost a blur, I must have… must have lost track."

"I couldn't believe it when I heard your guards had returned, I thought you were heading there directly from Fallkirk, I thought you'd left days ago. Damnit… Chrom, I'm sorry, this is all my fault! I should have confirmed everything with you before you left, I've just, with Morgan being so young, I-"

"Peace, friend. You at least are blameless in this, we all know how hard you work. I-Ah, look, regretting what's happened won't do us any good, what we need to focus on is how to fix this."

"Fix this? You need to leave! Now, as soon as possible!"

"N-Now?" Chrom blanched, "No, no way, that's impossible. I'm… I'm already too far behind, even if Sumia could…"

"Is it really that bad?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer. It was something he'd noticed years ago, back during their military campaign. Chrom was a dedicated and tireless worker, but he was terrible at dealing with backed up tasks, it always took him several times longer to complete two simultaneous issues than it would have if he'd just completed them sequentially.

It went without saying that a large part of his role as Grandmaster Tactician had always been carefully managing the order and priority of the information he passed towards the Exalt.

"Naga, Robin, give me three, no, two days. Let me get things in order here the-"

"Chrom! You'll be pushing it even as is! You were meant to be well on your way by now."

"Surely we can delay, we'll say the passes were closed for-"

"They're sending an escort to meet you at the border," Robin lied with a shake of his head, "You're important now, it seems."

Defeated, too shocked to even laugh at his friend's weak joke, the Exalt sank back into his seat, mind numb with shock. He couldn't spurn his closest ally, especially not without reason, how was he possibly meant to explain to Flavia that he'd simply forgotten he'd agreed to meet her? The East Khan was a lenient ruler, but she wouldn't soon forget that slight.

"This work," he mumbled to himself, "It's not something I can simply hand over to someone else."

Robin nodded, he'd been the one to assign it after all.

"Then…" the answer was already clear, but it was several long seconds before Chrom dared raise his eyes to meet his wife's frown, "Sumia. You can go meet them, surely the Ylisse's Queen is fine for this summit of theirs."

"Eh?" said Queen didn't take the news easily, "Me!?"

"You're right," Robin hummed, biting his tongue as he made a show of running the idea through his head, "She'd be fine for the meeting, but, Chrom, you can't possibly send her there alone."

Quickly taking control of the conversation, he continued before either of them could argue, "We're arranging this now at the very last minute, she'd need to leave immediately, by this afternoon at the latest. There's no way she'll arrive in time if you send the Royal Guards with her, and there's no time to arrange the Shepherds…"

Clenching his hands behind his back, he paced around the room, "Damnit, who's still in Ylisstol? Agh, Frederick and Cordelia are out west with the recruits, Cynthia won't be back for another week, Lucina shouldn't be pushing herself, not this soon after birth, there's-"

"There's you."

"Eh?"  
"Huh?"

The Exalt's voice was warm, trusting. "There's you, Robin. You've said it yourself before, Morgan is more than able to take over your work now, she can cover you for the time you'd be away. And, there's no-one else I'd trust with this more than you."

"Chrom!" Sumia balked at the idea of it, "His child is barely a month old! Surely there must b-"

"No, it's fine." Robin interrupted smoothly, "In fact, I'd prefer it, to go with you if you're going to be travelling with such small company. And I know it'd give Lucina peace of mind too, I don't even want to imagine how she'd react if anything happened to you."

Sumia paused, predictably falling silent at the mention of her daughter, she looked between the two men, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"I'm, I'm just being elected for this then?" she was being sent away, with another man, "It's, you really couldn't come with me, Chrom? This… This is an important month."

Her husband lowered his head with a sigh, there was contrition in his eyes, but he didn't speak a word, he had no excuses to give.

She swallowed, forcing down the pain. There was no choice, she'd already accepted situations like this when she married him, this was a royal duty.

"I-I'll go get ready then."

* * *

"Don't worry," Lucina assured her mother, bouncing baby Morgan in her arms as the Queen finished saying her goodbyes towards the younger Lucina, "Robin is wonderful at diplomatic visits, you should have seen him, he was _amazing_ with Lady Tiki and Empress Say'ri when we saw them last year."

Straightening up and sending the baby Princess off with her maid, Sumia sighed, "That's not what I'm concerned about Lucina. Are you, do you really not mind him leaving like this? So soon?"

"Not at all, it's an important duty," her daughter's smile shifted imperceptively, "And, I have nothing to worry about, I know for sure, you'll take care of him."

"Of course, I will." She promised. He deserved that much at least, Robin had been ambushed by this this just as badly as she had.

"Chrom!" Said tactician finally arrived, red faced and out of breath, surprisingly the last to arrive at the palace courtyard.

"Eh?" the Exalt had just barely enough time to blink before his friend had filled his arms with another heavy pile of documents, "Really? _Now_?"

"Listen." Robin answered, bending double and ignoring his liege, pausing a moment to steady his breathing as much as his heart.

It was funny. Even now, even in this late mote moment, still he was conflicted like he never had been before, his heart arguing against his plan just as strongly as his soul ached for it.

After everything he'd done already, all his machinations and manipulations, he'd thought he'd left himself practically heartless. He hadn't experienced anything like this warring doubt with Lon'qu, with Gregor, Ricken or anyone else- only for Chrom.

Perhaps that was why he'd spent the last two hours working against his own plan, why he'd just thrust an answer to his owns strategies into the bewildered Exalt's arms as he prepared to relinquish all control. It was fitting, he thought. Chrom had always been his commander, his lord. It was appropriate that he would have the final say, even if he didn't know fully just what the true weight of his words were.

And, somehow, he also knew that he would have no regrets, that no matter what his friend chose, Robin would devote himself wholeheartedly to the task.

"Chrom. I looked into it, the work you've got left to do, I arranged it by priority and, although a lar-"

"Er, Robin, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying… I can do it. I can look after matters in Ylisstol for a few weeks, look, _here-_ " leaning forwards, he directed his other man's eyes towards a pair of documents tied together to form a rough schedule atop the pile, "See? We can push back some of these appointments and I can act as a proxy to Reinfold, and… And, look, the details are all here. The point is, I can handle it."

For the first time in weeks, Sumia's heart caught in her chest, "R-Robin!"

Flashing the Queen a quick grin, he offered a blunt conclusion to his oldest friend.

"Chrom. You can go with Sumia to Ferox."

Looking past the Exalt, he was relieved to see a warm smile shining beautifully on his wife's face, no doubt Lucina had warred with almost the same internal conflicts as him.

And now, it all simple came down to one final choice, a choice the man didn't even consciously know he was making- which did he value more? His Halidom or his wife?

A long minute passed silently between them, the courtyard brewing with silent tension as the Exalt's brows furrowed in consternation.

"I wish I could." Chrom answered finally, shaking his head with a troubled sigh, "And, I'm thankful for you, for going this far. But, I can't allow it. I've taken authority of these matters, I owe it to the people to see it through myself."

"Chrom…" Sumia's voice cracked softly, "Surely, if we hurry back it would be… It's, it's August already, and Cynthia is…"

"My love, all I have for you are apologies." He answered heavily, his head hanging low and the burden of royal duty weighing visibly on his shoulders.

' _You're a fine Exalt my friend.'_ Robin concluded with finality, _'Able to put your people and the needs of your country first, even when you hate to do so. It deserves enormous_ _respect._

' _Unfortunately,_ ' He added silently to himself, watching as a heartbroken Sumia made her way slowly towards him, _'Even such impressive dedication comes with a price.'_

Breathing in deeply as he let go of the last of his worries, Robin shouldered his pack with a smile, nodding to Sumia and guiding her from her husband, to his side. As always, the decision had been Chrom's, but, that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Despite the strained circumstances around their departure, the beginning of their trip north was largely uneventful. Without much to worry about nor anything else pressing on their minds, they had plenty of time to think. Even so, it took four days before Sumia finally broached the question that had been burning through her mind.

Returning from gathering firewood for the evening, Robin found her sitting in the middle of their camp, staring intently at a single bare stem, with a small pile of similarly shredded flowers scattered around her.

"Sumia…? Is something wrong?"

"Eh, ah!?" she jolted, startled from her thoughts as she blinked up at him, "Ah no, not really, I was just…just thinking."

Giving her time to speak, Robin simply settled in beside her, quietly sorting the wood he'd gathered into a small pile before igniting it with a wave of his hand.

"I was just wondering I suppose," Sumia ventured hesitantly, shuddering happily as the warmth of the fire chased away the chilly evening winds, "About you and Lucina."

Poking some more sticks into the fire, he didn't look back up at her, "Oh?"

"Right, yes, I was just thinking she's… Well, she's a lot like her father, isn't she? Always working very hard, she takes her duties as magistrate incredibly seriously, she's always disappearing to one corner of the Halidom or another, always very busy. And, ah, of course, being pregnant…"

She paused, her mind standing stuck for a moment before a fork in the road, a decision whether or not to verbalise some rather awkward worries, "I was just wondering, if you were okay… if you ever felt, left behind?" Her voice came out a little quieter, but the words tumbled free regardless, coming almost painfully close to discussing the topic that had been twisting painfully through her soul for some time now.

Her face burned with shame and she forced herself to look away. Ultimately, she thought, it was just because of it was only her and Robin here alone that she could even speak about this at all. Even if she sounded silly or selfish, she could trust him.

Leaning back on his feet, Robin chuckled lightly, letting the Queen's words run slowly through his head. It wasn't hard to decipher why she'd asked, obviously, she wanted to clear her head of her own issues, but the only way she could even think to do it was in the form of helping someone else with theirs- it was surprisingly cute, a very Sumia-like way of acting, and it only made him love her even more.

"No, not at all." He answered smoothly, keeping his focus on a small ring of stones he was organising around what was now a small burning fire, shrugging as if her question held no weight to him at all, "Your daughter is an incredibly considerate woman, if Lucina can't make time for me, or if she needs to leave me, she always makes sure there's someone else to take her place."

"Covering her mouth with her hands, Sumia quickly stifled a laugh, suddenly glad the man's attention was elsewhere, _'Geez! For a married man, he's still remarkably innocent, isn't he?'_

"No, heh, Rooobin, that's not what I'm talking about. I meant, whe-"

"I know what you meant."

"Euh?" Sumia balked, her mind jolting as her jaw fell wide open, "I-ah, wh-wha?"

It was several minutes before she was able to voice a coherent thought.

"Y-You're…" she swallowed, her voice dropping to a whisper, "You're cheating on her?"

Finally, Robin turned around, his features set hard into a stone serious look as he pinned her in place, "No. Never." Well, that wasn't completely true. More, he wasn't cheating on her _anymore_ , since she knew about everything going on, "She invites other women into our bed, whether she's there to join us or not."

Staring blankly back at him, her mind whirring and voice struggling to make a single sound, Sumia was numb. If not for the deadly serious look in his eyes, if not for his instant reaction to her accusation, she would have thought this was some ridiculous joke, "Wh-wha… B-but, tha-tha't's…"

Lucina. _Lucina_. Of all people!?

"Yeah, I was surprised at first too!" Robin laughed, his features finally softening as he saw the pure shock written on her face, the two of them both recognising the complete ridiculousness of what he'd just admitted. "It was her idea to begin with, and, it's healthy I think, if nothing else, it's certainly made things livelier between us. And, well, I suppose it's also done a lot to repair the rift between her and Tharja."

Sumia bit her lip, her mind reeling with this new information, "I-I had noticed those two getting along, better…" At some point during the second Plegian War, Tharja had barely even been able to stand being in the same tent as Lucina, and now, she'd been joining them for meals, she'd… Gods! She'd even gone out and gathered herbs to assist Lucina with her birthing pains.

She'd always just thought that they'd come to an understanding of some sort, or perhaps that Tharja had moved on, that she'd finally given up on Robin and found Noire's fath-

"Wait," Robin interrupted, raising an eyebrow as a sudden thought occurred to him, "This is all new to you? I thought Cordelia had already told you about all this?"

What little remained of Sumia's control instantly snapped, "C-C-C-Cordelia!?" Her best friend! The Wing Commander of Ylisse! The perfect, pure Knight Exemplar! …The woman who was meant to marry Ricken? Did he truly mean, _that_ , Cordelia?

"Guess not then," Robin laughed, shaking his head at her visceral reaction, "I guess I didn't truly expect her to, she was always so worried about keeping it a secret, making sure that Severa didn't find out."

"That's…" Sumia trailed off, her mind spinning from everything she'd heard. If this was anyone else she wouldn't have believed it, she would have been looking for the punchline…

But, Tharja, the woman who'd been in love with Robin ever since the moment she'd first laid eyes on him, the woman who'd remained stuck at his side, even after he'd married another, was it truly unbelievable that she would accept a compromise to share him?

And Cordelia, as much as Sumia loved her friend, hadn't she worried countless times about her relationship with Ricken? For a couple that was destined to be together, they'd never seemed all that particularly close. She'd thought at times that it'd felt like the red-head could barely stand the younger mage.

"Is, is Lucina…" But _Lucina!_ She'd always seemed to upright, so, so vanilla, "Is, Lucina really al-alright with that?"

Robin was a very convincing man, but even so, she couldn't believe he was the kind of man to manipulate the people closest to him, she couldn't believe he'd have acted without her daughter pushing him.

"She's the one who suggested it." He nodded. Now at least, a lot really had changed.

"I can't… I can't believe it, Tharja and Cordelia?" she released a very shaky breath, "Is that all, o-or, are there even more?"

He'd mentioned those two so casually, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Sumia." Robin clicked his tongue, "You know the answer to that. You've seen Cynthia leaving my room in the morning."

Wincing, she looked away, her mind snapping into place as he confirmed a very quiet supposition held right at the very back of her mind.

"Cy-Cynthia…" she mouthed. Her other daughter… She had indeed been surprised to see her leaving Robin's room early one morning, but she'd seen Lucina following her out only a moment later, and hadn't thought anything of it since. "H-Her own sister?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, turning his gaze towards the twilight sky and running a hand through his hair, "I thought it was strange at first too. Apparently, she'd approached Lucina some time ago, saying… well, saying that she had feelings for me as well. She hadn't been sure how to deal with it and I suppose in the end, Lucina suggested she join us."

Sumia went pale, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing. Even thinking of someone as innocent and pure as Cynthia like that was difficult, to imagine… To imagine…

"Would it have been better for her to have suffered in silence?" Robin challenged her, "It's certainly unusual, but then, so are all of us, so is everything they've been through. I don't think it's a surprise that those two especially would hold the bonds between them tighter than anything else. So long as everyone's happy, I think that's all that matters.

"B-But…" They were sisters! Surely her future-self had taught Lucina to share, but there were limits to how generous you were meant to be!

Robin shrugged, "I think it's better to make yourself happy when you can, than to spend your life worrying about what others think. Lucina has already spent enough of her life living up to impossible expectations, if this is what she wants, then I'm more than happy to oblige."

It helped, of course, that Cynthia was amazing in bed and brought out the best in her elder sister anytime they were together, but, possessing a modicum of tact, Robin kept that much to himself.

"Better to be happy with yourself, than to worry about others and stay miserable."

"That's… That's true." Sumia agreed hesitantly, too lost in the discussion to fully process the revelations he was offering.

"Yeah, hah, don't worry, it took me some adjusting too!" he laughed, "I was shocked almost senseless the first time, when she brought Lissa back to our room with her!"

Of course, he'd rekindled his relationship with the spritely Princess and had been sleeping with her for some time before that, but still, he'd been shocked.

"L-Lissa!?" Sumia gasped, utterly scandalised as she stared in horror at the man's carefree admission, "B-Bu-But, she's _married_!"

"She is," he agreed calmly, far too calmly, turning back to the fire, as if there was nothing at all strange about what he was saying, "She's married to a husband that spends most of his year in another country, leaving her behind to wonder if she's truly even wanted."

The tactician's cold assessment of her sister-in-law's relationship cut through her and she was left unable to reply.

"It's not only men with needs, Sumia. Women get lonely too."

Women get lonely too… Her heart ached just hearing that. What could she possibly say? How was she meant to react? It was hard to even think after hearing Robin's candid admissions.

The former Grandmaster focussed on stocking the fire and the Queen remained silent, lost in his words. Several long minutes passed, with only the soft crackling of burning wood passing between them, before she finally managed to break the silence.

"Does, er, does Lon'qu know?"

"That's none of my business." Robin answered, dismissing the question with a shake of his head, "They're married. The intricacies of their relationship- anything they share or any agreements they make, that's completely up to them. I've got no business prying at all."

Sumia nodded weakly. It was certainly true that he shouldn't be forcing his nose into a married couple's business, regardless of what their arrangement was, and obviously if he did ask Lon'qu about it, the proud warrior would be forced to deny everything, no matter what the truth was.

It sounded like a simple dismissal of responsibility, but, as Queen, she could appreciate the nuance in his words, the clear and sure division he held up- Lissa's marriage was her own. Even if she shared a bed with Robin, that gave him no right to intrude upon it.

"Then…" a stray thought suddenly occurred to her. If Lucina had _always_ arranged to fill her husband's bed. "Then, what about now? The next few weeks?"

She truly hoped he wasn't planning to disappear into some seedy bar whenever they passed through towns!

"Sumia!" Robin cried, roaring with sudden laughter at the pitiable tone in her voice, "Gods, I must seem pretty terrible, mustn't I? I'm really not _that_ bad! A few weeks won't be a problem at all, it's no different than how it was during the war. Look, I know I must sound like a horrible man, with all of this, but, I agreed to everything as much for Lucina's sake as my own, I'm still the same Robin you've known all this time. Nothing's changed."

She paused, hesitating a moment, even despite her misgivings about what she'd heard, his words were undoubtedly reassuring.

"Now, c'mon. I caught some crabs earlier and I've absolutely no idea how you're meant to cook them, so you're going to have to show me."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

With the details of their previous conversation still sitting nestled in the back of Sumia's mind, the two of them continued north, making good progress past Ylisse's outer towns and slowly, into the borders of Regna Ferox.

It was there, a week later, with the night temperatures often well below freezing, and fields of snow covering the ground in all directions, that Robin finally enacted the next part of his plan.

And so, after a few minutes of subtle preparations around their campsite, he left, heading off to hunt some game for their meal while passing the cooking preparation duties to Sumia…

"AHH! Ahhhh! N-No! Nooooo, Gods! Oh Gods! Ro-Robin! I-I'm, I'm so sorry! I don't even, I tripped and, and, oh no!"

…And returned to find the Queen standing on the verge of tears, staring in guilty horror at the now smouldering remains of what had been his tent.

"Sumia… I don't even know what to say."

"Uwaaaaa! Robin! I-Naga, I was just lighting the fire an-and, I lost my balance, and, oh nononono… I can't, I can't believe it."

It would have been hard to stay mad at such a pathetic sight, even if this wasn't exactly as he'd planned it, "Well," he offered, letting out a deep sigh, "At least I hadn't set up my pack in there yet, I suppose."

Seeing her look, he jerked his thumb over to where his belongings had been left on the edge of their camp and several metres from any of the cooking supplies. Losing his tent and a few blankets was acceptable, but Robin had no intention of making it all the way to Ferox with only a single change of clothes.

"O-Oh, th-that's good then! It's like Nan always used to say, you've got to thank Naga for small mercies." Sumia brightened slightly, grasping onto the tiny silver lining he'd offered like a life rope.

"Hmmm," he hummed, slinging the birds he'd caught down near the fire, before poking slowly through the few remains of his tent, "Luckily we're only a few days from a nearby town. We'll be able to pick up a replacement tent there, we're not too far north just yet, I should be fine for that long."

"Wh- Robin!?" she gasped, the full ramifications of the lost tent suddenly dawning on her, "You, you can't possibly intend to sleep out in the sn-"

"Not much choice," he shrugged, offering her a reassuring smile as he gestured towards the thick tactician's cloak wrapped, as ever, around his shoulders, "Luckily, I've still got this old thing, it does wonders in the cold. I'll gather some more wood after dinner, so long as I keep the fire going, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Robin! Are you crazy? You'll freeze to death!"

"Sumia, h-hey, come now, you-"

"No! Listen! You're being ridiculous! You expect me to just let you sleep out _here_ , in the snow!? I can't possibly allow that, it's far, far too dangerous!"

He opened his mouth to argue, but the Queen's forceful glare cut him off before he could mouth even a single word, "Robin, come now. We've known each other for years, you're practically my brother-in-law, and, er, and, my son-in-law too! We live in the same castle, there's no problem sharing a tent."

S-Sumia!" He looked around over his shoulder to the tent she was offering, the Mark of the Exalt emblazoned blue on the side. It was large and comfortable, a commander's tent and the same tent she and her husband had shared throughout all their wars, "I, I really don't think Chrom would want he sharing a tent with his wife."

"I'm not worried about what _he_ would want right now!" She snapped, stomping her foot in finality.

"You're… You're still mad at him huh?" Robin winced, humbled by the Queen's assertion as much as he was worried by her comment, "It's really not so bad being here like this, is it? Getting out of the Palace for a while is nice and I'm actually rather looking forward to seeing Regna Ferox again."

"It's not… I'm not, not really mad." She deflated, her hands drifting unconsciously over her womb as she looked away.

Shaking her head a moment later, she pushed thoughts of her distant husband from her mind, "Look, the last thing anyone would want is you getting sick, or worse. Chrom would say the exact same if he was here."

"I-"

"Nope!" She cut him off with a cheeky grin, one of the first true smiles, he'd seen from her since they'd left, "We're bunking together and that's final! Oh, don't look at me like that, it's gonna be fun! Now, hurry up and move your things inside, before I decide I'm gonna try fix your hair."

"Eh-Wha? You're kidding, right? Sumia? Hey, Sumia!"

* * *

 **The First Night**

"Sumia? Are you sure this is alright?"

He biggest repercussion of her offering to share her tent, something Sumia hadn't realised until they'd packed up for the night, was that it also meant sharing a bedroll. With Robin's burned to ashes, until they reached the next town, hers was the only one they had.

"Robin! Come in already!"

The tactician had, of course, been enough of a gentleman to wait outside in the cold while she changed clothes for bed. Truthfully, Sumia had begun to feel slightly uneasy about it, she'd never shared a bed with anyone besides her husband before and hadn't even been sure what would be appropriate to wear, should she stay fully dressed? Would she be able to sleep like that?

In the end, after more than a little fretting, she'd settled on a thick blue nightgown and some cotton leggings. After all, it wasn't the fi-

"Oh!"

-Robin it seemed, hadn't given the topic quite as much thought; after sealing the tent shut behind him, he simply shrugged his clothes casually to the floor, settling into the blankets beside her a moment later, wearing only his smallclothes.

Rolling to the side, with her face suddenly burning red, Sumia hastily turned away from the sight of the tactician's surprisingly hard, toned musculature. It seemed, even in the peacetime, he hadn't lost any of his war-forged physique. Even as a married woman, it was difficult not to appreciate the sight!

' _G-Geez!'_ She scolded herself for the reaction, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen the like before, the sight of toned male muscle was common enough during the war, especially after the men finished training… Unfortunately, as she was finding out, with her heart now jumping in her chest, it was a very different experience when that person was sliding into bed beside her, when the warmth of his body was barely a few centimetres from her own.

"thank you again for this," he spoke up quietly, extinguishing the small magical lamp with a wave of his hand and basking them both in welcome darkness, "Just, if you change your mind, you only need to-"

"Robin! You're going to make me mad!" she was the one who'd burned down his tent after all! If anything, she should be the one offering to sleep out in the snow, of course, she was well aware he'd never let her do anything like that, "Just, let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

* * *

The time passed almost agonisingly slowly, but falling asleep, as it turned out, was a lot more difficult than Sumia had anticipated.

Feeling the warmth of another man next to her, a man who was not her husband, it was hard for her not to feel she was doing something wrong. Especially, she thought -as the heat rose to her cheeks once again-, when her stray thoughts kept returning to his near nakedness, to the fact that his impressively well-built body was lying bare only a few centimetres from her. It was a struggle to keep such musings from her mind, already they'd shifted a few times in the night, as they'd became reacquainted to sharing a bedroll with another person again, their legs had rubbed, accidently, against each other several times, the shock from his close proximity and the heat from his skin always dashing any other thought from Sumia's mind and sending small electrifying pulses up her spine.

' _It's been so long…'_ She breathed, finally giving up and dwelling on the disquieting thought that she'd spent the rest of the night pushing aside.

That was the biggest reason that she was finding lying like this so… so awkward… Simply because she'd become unaccustomed to sharing a bed with anybody. It was a sobering thought, doubly so in the still of the night, a reminder of the lonely distance that had risen in her marriage recently. She didn't begrudge Chrom his sudden increase in work, but she couldn't possibly feel nothing when her husband spent all his nights locked in his office.

' _Women get lonely too…'_ The words Robin had spoken, almost offhandedly, some time ago rose again in her mind. They hadn't returned to that topic again since, she still hadn't fully processed the full extent of what she'd been told -that Lucina had invited her own sister into their bedroom, that Cordelia had taken their tactician as a lover…that Lissa, of all people, was unfaithful- Being so far away from all of them, it still felt profoundly unreal, she doubted she'd be able to truly accept his words until she was back in Ylisstol herself. Still, as she lay awake, reminded painfully of how forlorn she'd been lately, it was difficult to deny the truth underlying his words. For whatever else you might say about the man, Robin was rarely mistaken.

The fact that he had dropped off to sleep almost the moment his head had hit the pillow, apparently without a single worry towards lying near-naked beside her, only reinforced his words, his claim that no matter how busy Lucina became, she always ensured he was never alone. Each gentle thrum of the tactician's breathing reminded her of that, pointing out just how vast the difference between the two of them was.

' _Of course, he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping beside another woman,'_ she thought, only slightly ruefully, _'From what he said before, this is prob-'_

"Mmphaa." Rolling over with an indistinct mutter, Robin's body suddenly shifted! Reaching out for the warmth he could feel beside him, before Sumia even knew what had happened, his arms were wrapped around her waist and found herself nestled securely against him.

' _E-E-E-E-EEE!?'_

Her mind froze, shocked into a panic as her entire body seized up in surprise.

' _Wha-whaa!? What's he? R-Robin!?'_

Caught completely off guard, numbed by the shock, it was several long moments before she'd calmed down enough to even react.

"R-Robin, I-wha-thi-this, this isn't right," her voice squeaked out in a shaky whisper, "R-Robin, he-hey, are you, Robin! C'mon, wake up!"

"Mhhammmm."

The tactician smacked his lips, grunting softly in response to her panicked cries, but gave no other response. Still his arms remained wrapped warm and strong around her waist, still his chest remained, pressed secure and assured, against her back.

She tried again, putting more power into her voice this time, "Robin! This really isn't go-" Her mind jolted with a sudden realisation and, with a loud gasp, she quickly froze once more.

' _Wait… No.'_ Sumia cautioned herself, biting her lip and pushing down her instinctive reaction to escape his arms, _'I shouldn't wake him, not like this… Gods, Robin? Is this really, are you really asleep?'_

Forcing herself not to fight against him, she relaxed, sinking back into his embrace and allowing the Tactician to pull her tenderly against himself, enveloping her in his warmth. Anxiously holding her breath as she did so, the fretting Pegasus Knight's heart finally settled a few moments later when she heard the man's breathing return to the same soft rhythm as earlier, sighing with conflicted thoughts as she felt it tickling warm and pleasant across her skin as she remained held in his arms.

' _I can't wake him,'_ she concluded, after another moment's thought, pushing down her shock and forcing herself to think rationally, _'Who knows how he'd react?'_

It had been enough of a struggle just convincing Robin to simply share a tent with her, never mind the fuss he'd kicked up about what Chrom would say if he heard they'd shared a bedroll. She could just imagine what he'd do if she woke him up in the middle of the night, complaining that he'd grabbed her in her sleep.

' _Naga… He'd be mortified.'_

She knew Robin, he was one of her oldest friends, a comrade she'd fought beside more times than she could count. There was no way a man as honourable and forthright as him could accept hearing he'd done something like that, even if he hadn't had any intention to. He probably wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again for the rest of the trip… That was assuming he'd even survive it, picturing the scene in her mind, Sumia doubted he'd ever allow himself to share a tent with her again if he learned about what he'd done, even if it meant freezing to death in the Feroxian snow. He'd already died for their sake once, that was more than enough.

' _I can't allow that! I've already caused all this trouble for him! Uhaa, this whole thing is MY fault!'_

She was the reason Robin had been dragged along in the first place and she was the reason his own tent had been destroyed! Her husband had messed up and Robin was the one suffering for it. He'd come all this way just to protect her, and how had she repaid him? All she'd managed was to ruin everything, just being the same useless, clumsy Sumia she'd tried so hard to change from.

No. This time she would protect him. Even if only from his silly male pride, that was surely the absolute least she could do after everything he'd done.

' _So, then… I just need to get out and then…'_ An attempt to wriggle out of his surprisingly comfortable grip lasted only a moment, _'Ah, and then, what?'_

There was only one bedroll, she had nowhere else to go, and even if she did, how would she possibly explain that in the morning?

' _Then…'_

She paused, hanging onto that thought for several hesitant minutes.

' _Then, I'll just have to stay… like this?'_

She always seemed to wake up before Robin anyway, so, so long as she made sure to get up before he did, then everything would be okay.

And… Actually, now that she thought about it, it wasn't really that bad, lying like this. It was remarkably warm, being held so tight, and after aching to be touched for so long, to be wrapped up in a man's arms like this, to feel wanted, even if by mistake, it was actually rather comforting.

' _Just for one night, that's fine, right?'_

Actually, it really did feel quite nice. As soon as she relaxed, letting go of the last of her initial shock, she found it surprisingly easy to just let herself melt into his gentle embrace.

' _Ahh… it's…mmmm, feels nice…'_

Placing her hands atop his, entwining their fingers together as she closed her eyes, sinking back against Robin's chest, Sumia finally found the sleep that had eluded her until now.

…

Cracking an eye open, Robin drank in a long look at the sight of the beautiful Queen sleeping so contentedly in his arms.

Feigning sleep had been a little tricky. He hadn't done anything like that before and hadn't been absolutely confident in his acting ability. But, he could say now, without a shadow of a doubt that his efforts had paid off.

With his now fully dragon-infused eyesight, he could clearly see every rise and fall of Sumia's massive, round breasts, squeezing her against him, he could feel every movement she made, her lusciously soft ass pushing gently against him as she shifted in her sleep. It was all just as incredible as he'd imagined.

Even among all the women he'd been with already, Sumia was a wonder all to herself. Rail thin, remarkably fit and yet with curves almost enough to make Tharja or Tiki jealous, she was the very picture of a storybook ruler. She was, of course, very similar to her daughters, but just as Lucina felt a little different from Cynthia, Sumia felt a little different again from either- even just being wrapped around her like this, it was as if he was tasting a new twist on a favourite desert.

"Ahhh." He sighed, closing his eyes and pushing down the glowing embers of what remained from his now sated instincts.

She truly was practically irresistible, so much so that it felt almost a shame to wait. But, he'd held himself back for years, convinced himself he only saw her as a friend for almost as long and even given Chrom all these past months to protect his wife from Robin's desires… He could wait a little bit longer. After all, even after all he'd done, even after casting his morals aside and walking willingly down the path to damnation, he still held fast to the same rule he'd begun with.

She had to come to him.

"Heh."

His blood pulsed and the depths of his soul roared with delight.

She _would_ come to him. A few more days of feigning sleep and the Queen of Ylisse would come to him, begging for his touch and pleading to become his woman.

Just a few more days. He could hardly wait.

* * *

' _It's really hard to focus on flying today.'_ Sumia finally admitted to herself after the third time her mount whinnied, complaining at her as she awkwardly navigated her way through a cloud bank.

Before she was any kind of royalty, before she was anything else, she was an expert Pegasus Knight and a veteran of countless battles, she'd long ago lost count of how many times she'd ferried men, women or even taguel through the skies, having someone seated behind her was so normal it was beyond second nature to her now, she hadn't even given a moment's thought to sharing her seat for years now.

And yet, today, she could hardly think of anything else. Feeling Robin's hands tight around her waist and his chest pressed firmly into her back, her mind returned -over and over- to the previous night, to how similarly he'd held her, how intimately she'd slept, snuggled in his embrace.

"You seem happy this morning." The tactician suddenly spoke up, raising his voice over the rushing winds as he knocked her from her thoughts.

"I-I do?"

"Yeah, you seem refreshed. Seems you slept well?" he laughed, thankfully oblivious to the way her cheeks flushed at his words, "I'm relieved, I was worried I might have wound up kicking you in my sleep or something."

"Hah, n-no, of course not! You were-" his hands shifted around her waist and, for a moment, her heart shuddered, a small pulse of desire swirling through her core as his fingers slid over her hips, "-You were a perfect gentleman."

* * *

 **The Second Night**

*Bdump* *Bdump*

The soft sound of the Tactician's steady breathing filled the tent, but Sumia was miles away from sleep. Staring up at the roof of the tent through the darkness, no matter how much time passed, still her heart wouldn't slow down.

She hadn't bothered with the cotton leggings tonight, it had felt a little foolish to be dressing up so much when Robin was simply wearing his small clothes. If he wasn't by being bare in such close proximity with her, then there was no need to overthink it, they'd been friends for years after all, so instead, she was wearing just the same, thick blue nightgown and a pair of white cotton panties, just as she'd done the previous night.

Robin had been asleep for some time now, she didn't have a good judgement of exactly how long -probably no more than a half dozen minutes she thought- and… and _thankfully_ he didn't seem to be showing any signs of moving in his sleep tonight.

' _I'm…'_ lying alone in the dark, with nothing to occupy her but her thoughts, she couldn't help but be honest with herself, _'I'm a little disappointed?'_

She winced just admitting that! Even just saying it to herself, it was a terrible thing to feel! She was married, she loved Chrom with all her heart, she was a mother to his children. The last thing she should want was for another man to just start grabbing her…

…No. She sighed. No, that wasn't it, she _didn't_ want that. What she did want, what one tiny corridor of her heart ached for, was to be held, to be wrapped up as warm and secure as she had the previous night. To feel as if she was loved and wanted, once again.

"Phah." Breathing out a guilty sigh, she rolled to her side, turning away from the tactician and feeling downright ridiculous. She didn't _want_ Robin, of course, and she knew he had no interest in her, their relationship had never been like that… it was just, it had been so long sine she'd felt, since she'd felt anything.

Maybe, that was alright? A quiet voice in the back of her mind spoke up. Robin was asleep, he didn't intend anything by his actions and he could hardly be blamed for what he didn't even realise he was doing and, as he'd pointed out, she _had_ slept well the last night, better than she'd slept in months! It wasn't as if it had meant anything, it was just, well, it wasn't anything, was it?

' _Ah,'_ acting before she'd even consciously realised she'd done so, Sumia shuffled herself a fraction backwards… just barely even a few centimetres… but, just enough that her legs brushed against his, that her ass pushed ever so slightly into his side. _'Ei! Why did I do-'_

"Hmuuah?"

Smacking his lips with a low murmur, Robin rolled towards her, sensing the warmth of her body and -once again- wrapping himself, snugly around the surprised Queen, his arms encircling her waist and his chin laying over her shoulder.

"A-Ahhnnn!" Suddenly feeling herself pulled into the man's embrace, Sumia let out a weak cry, her face flushing red in embarrassment even as she relaxed eagerly into his arms, not fighting him for a moment this time as she wriggled herself into a comfortable position.

Unfortunately, being held as close as she was, shifting her soft ass back and forth against him like that had consequences Sumia hadn't considered.

"Uhmuhaa…"  
 _'E-EIIHHHI!?'_

And, a few moments later, her thoughts crashed to a halt as she felt his grip tighten around her and a new pressure expanding powerfully against her.

' _Wha-Huh?'_

Having had (almost) purely innocent intentions, it took Sumia another full moment to realise what was happening… That she was feeling Robin's cock, "O-Oh!" Another cry escaped as her mind was suddenly filled with realisation that his length was growing and hardening against her as he pulled her shapely, round hips tighter towards him, grinding himself instinctively into her.

Being held so securely, feeling the former Grandmaster taking control of her, commanding her, even in his sleep, Sumia gasped, "Ah-hhaaann," heart pounding in her chest, she shivered, her femininity responding automatically to the powerful masculinity enveloping her.

Struck frozen in shock, it was some time before she could think straight.

' _Is that re-really? No, no, that's…'_ she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, _'That's impossible, there's, there's no way he would...'_

Unfortunately, as another moment passed, and, as she felt her waist held firmly against the hard length, no other explanations rose instead.

' _B-But… But, it's so…so…'_ it was like an iron rod being pressed against her, strong and sure, stretching right from between her ass-cheeks, to the small of her back, _'Th-this is…'_

Robin's cock. This is Robin's cock. Her mind supplied for her, as her face flu8shed right red and breathing hitched in her throat. She was currently being pressed -she was currently pressing herself- against Robin's… Robin's thick, hard, _cock_.

' _But, it's so… Chrom's isn't even…'_ her husband was well endowed, she was sure, sex with him had always been very pleasant. But she'd never felt anything like this anytime Chrom had hugged her from behind, his length would have barely even reached the top of her ass, he couldn't dream of touching the her back like this- never mind the obstinate thickness that was spreading her cheeks around his girth each time his body shifted against hers, each time he ground himself into her, _'I-It must be because he's still clothed.'_

Obviously. Robin was (thankfully…?) still wearing his underwear. And especially with the kind of thick smallclothes he'd be wearing this far north, that could only add to his size.

Being the loyal wife she was, Sumia tried very hard not to picture the light, baggy underwear he'd worn to bed as she told herself that must make up for several inches of very impressive difference she could feel being held directly against her flushed body.

' _A-Ah! What am I doing!?'_ she scolded herself, snapping back to reality a few seconds later, _'This is, this is completely inappropriate!'_

What had she even been thinking about!? This was not okay! Sharing a bedroll with a friend was one thing, but this was definitely, far too much!

At that thought, with renewed determination, she pulled herself away, attempting to squirm out of Robin's grip… _'Oh!'_ …For just one single moment.

' _But then…'_ Just as it had the previous night, realisation dawned on her; she had nowhere else to sleep and no excuse for having done so. There weren't any spare blankets in the tent and it was far too late and far too dangerous to gather firewood, even if she did want to risk a night spent out by the fire.

Frowning, her fingers clenched together over her stomach and the thought of waking the tactician was discarded just as quickly, _'This is my fault.'_ She sighed. After all, wasn't it her that had enticed him? Even if she hadn't meant to, if she thought about it, surely it was only natural for him to react like _that_ … it was even a little flattering… Not that Robin would see it that way, if she did tell him. No doubt he'd turn and march all the way back to Ylisstol to throw himself at Chrom's feet. No. She'd already decided, she was going to protect Robin this time, she couldn't let him know about any of this.

"A-Ahh!"

As if reacting to her thoughts, the tactician slid closer towards her once more, covering the small distance she'd created and pulling her tight against him once again, his hands resting lightly on her stomach and breath tickling warm across her neck as he wrapped her firmly into his embrace -his cock sliding, this time, between her legs and pushing up, hard and strong, directly against her white, cotton panties.

"Ahnnnn, R-Robin?" Sumia gasped, a heavy shudder running through her body as she desperately clung to every drop of royal dignity she owned to ignore both the heat swirling between her legs and the juices she could feel soaking her entrance.

' _It's, it's not so bad, really.'_ She assured herself, a pleasant tingle spreading through her as she gave up the last of her resistance, relaxing into the tactician's arms with a sigh.

She knew Robin wasn't actually interested in her, he was married to her daughter. And, of course, she wasn't interested in him like that, he was her husband's best friend.

But, as she let herself be wrapped up in him, as his fingers teased slowly across her stomach and as his cock laid a powerful claim upon her pussy, she had to admit, _'It's not so bad, really.'_

Actually, once she stopped fretting so much, it felt quite nice.

And, if nothing else, even if she knew it wasn't really meant for her, she couldn't' help but be a little flattered at feeling such a powerful show of desire directed toward her. Even if it wasn't real, it was nice to be wanted.

* * *

 **The Third Night**

"I can wait up for you, you know. It's not a probl-"

"Robin. Go to sleep already," she scolded, looking up from the book she was reading in the dim light of a magic lamp to pin him with a serious glare, "I'll just finish this part, then I'll join you."

She was wearing a lighter, cream coloured, nightdress tonight. The borders of Regna Ferox hadn't been as cold as she'd remembered them being the last few nights, so this felt a little more comfortable. She had been a little worried, having found the cut a little lower than she'd considered, clearly exposing a generous amount of her cleavage, but Robin didn't seem to have noticed, so she was sure she was just over thinking it again.

Watching surreptitiously as the tactician finally stopped arguing and settled comfortably into the bedroll alone, Sumia waited impatiently until his breathing slowed to the same gentle rhythm as the previous nights before she finally relaxed.

"Haaa," she sighed, the tension slowing leaving her body as she closed the book and put it aside. Truthfully, she hadn't been able to concentrate enough to read more than a few sentences ever since Robin had come in.

Yesterday had been a mistake, there was no doubt about that and, as a married woman, it wasn't a mistake she could possibly repeat. She hadn't been thinking properly and had accidently enticed one of her oldest friends, "Uwaaa!" her cheeks burned at the memory, and not entirely out of shame.

' _O-Okay.'_ She decided, extinguishing the light after watching the slow rise and fall of his chest for several minutes, _'That should be fine.'_

Flicking the unread book toward the corner of the tent, she sidled tentatively into the bedroll, taking care this time to keep a clear distance between herself and the tactician. And so, a few awkward minutes later, lying on her back, almost a half metre from the man whose arms she'd spent the last two pleasant nights, Sumia screwed her eyes closed and attempted to will herself to sleep…

…

…She lasted just over half a minute before her curiosity got the better of her.

' _He's not, not like_ that _again, is he?'_ she wondered, mouth going dry as her mind conjured up memories of Robin's hard shaft being pressed against her. _'O-Of course he's not, he wouldn't be.'_

She was making sure not to have any effect on him after all, she reminded herself, her fingers tugging absently on the light, creamy nightdress she was wearing- the fabric tight over her round hips and reaching just a few centimetres past a new pair of cotton panties.

' _That's right,'_ she nodded, it had been her fault, pressing against him like that the previous night, but she'd taken pains not to entice Robin at all tonight, _'Still…'_

It couldn't hurt to check, could it? Wouldn't it be better to know if he was… was, _like that_ … than to have him take her by surprise again? Then, if there was a problem, she could just get out of bed and try read for a little while longer, until he'd calmed down.

It made sense.

Rolling over and lifting the covers, Sumia bit down hard on her lip, she was acting entirely in the best interests of her marriage, but, -as her heart thudded in her chest and the heat grew between her legs- she couldn't deny her own curiosity just as much.

"O-Oh!"

Standing proudly up before her, easily visible even in the dim moonlight filtering through the tent, Robin's cock was straining hard against his smallclothes, the massive, thick shaft stretching the loose fabric to its absolute limits.

Her mouth fell open and, for a second, she had to restrain an instinctive reaction to reach out towards him, _'Is…'_ she gulped, _'Is that because of me?'_

' _No!'_ Shaking that thought away before she could even let it begin, Sumia wrenched herself away, throwing herself down onto the bedroll and rolling completely away from her partner, _'It's absolutely none of my business, I didn't, I didn't do anything toni-'_

Unfortunately, right as she was in the middle of scolding herself, she realised Robin had followed her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into what was now a very familiar embrace.

"A-Ahhnnn," once again, Sumia let out an instinctive moan as she felt the tactician claiming her so assuredly, as if this was normal, as if it was what he'd come to expect- his hands sliding warm across her stomach and his cock resting comfortably against her ass once more, the tip grinding into the small of her back, reminding her once and for all that she hadn't been imagining things the previous night, "R-Robin…"

"Mmmahhha," his hands slid over her hips, pushing the nightdress higher and directly caressing her bare stomach before she could even think to stop him, "Cynthia…"

' _A-Ah, of, of course.'_ Sumia blinked, furiously quenching a sudden burst of disappointment as she processed his low mumble, breathed almost directly into her shoulder, _'He's really thinking about Cynthia.'_

It was one of the strange quirks of time travel really. Being so similar in age, aside from the difference in hair colour between them, her youngest daughter, Cynthia, looked more like a twin sister to her than anything else. Lucina took after her in innumerable ways too, with everything from her eyes to her quiet nature, but when it came to builds, it was Cynthia who had inherited Sumia's wide, round hips, her sleek hourglass figure and her massive chest.

Unlike her, Robin was used to sharing a bed with someone, Sumia reminded herself as his confident fingers traced a slow pattern over her abdomen, sending small ripples of pleasure tingling up her spine. Even if she wasn't quite sure about her feelings on the matter, Lucina had ensured apparently ensured her husband never lacked for female company, including, with Ylisse's one and only Pega-Pony-Princess.

And now, she added mentally, after more than a week of sleeping alone, he was once again sharing his bed with a woman, one he could very easily mistake for his lover, _'Of course.'_ she concluded, fighting down one further pang of disappointment, right on the edge of her conscience, that explained why he'd been so aggressive the last few nights, he'd missed the feeling of a woman so close to him. In his dreams, he must have forgotten who he was sharing a bed with, he didn't want _her_ , he wanted-

"Mhha…smell…wonderful." Robin mumbled again, his quiet words slamming the brakes onto her train of thought as his lips pressed softly into her bare shoulder.

' _H-Huh!?'_ Sumia gasped, cheeks flushing a familiar guilty pink once more. Didn't that mean, then, he was reacting to _her_? He wa-

Before she could complete that thought, however, Robin's hands took the initiative from her once again, sliding higher over her body and pushing her nightdress even further up as his fingers began trailing a heated pattern, right over her bare stomach,

"A-Ah!"

Across her sternum,

"R-Robin, wai-wait."

And finally, "I-I'm not, it's not, hhaaa!" reaching up and confidently cupping the Queen's large, oversensitive breasts.

Gasping in shock, Sumia's body froze, all strength evaporating from her the instant she felt her husband's closest friend wrapping his fingers over her soft bust, taking the massive globes confidently into his hands as his cock ground stronger into her ass.

"Ahhnn, ah- R-Robin, wait! Th-This, hnng!" His palms pushed upwards, kneading her breasts carefully between them as his thumbs traced a slow circle over her rock-hard nipples, "Ahhh, th-that, f-feeels gooooood."

Moaning and panting, she shook under his touch, her body trembling as he rolled her mounds between his hands, stroking his thumbs along the slide of her chest in a way that made her vision suddenly flash white.

"R-Robin, ar-are, nhaaa, are you really asleep? You are, you are right?" she groaned desperately as he began kneading her bust with alternating motions, pushing his palm tenderly into her left breast, while gently squeezing her right.

"Ah! Hhaa! Hnhaaahhaa!" she cried as his fingers slid sensually over her nipples, taking their time to roll them between his thumb and forefinger, pinching just a little harder with each time he felt her hips shaking instinctively against him, her body pressing itself automatically against the thick shaft behind her, "Hhnaa, R-Robin, ahh, I don't, I'm! It feels, it's strange!"

Her mind was going blank. Shivering and panting in his arms, she was quickly losing all reason in a fog of pleasure.

She'd never felt anything like this in her life!

Chrom had pawed gracelessly at her breasts before, he'd squeezed them and even caressed them more than a few times, but she'd always been far too embarrassed at being the focus of attention to ever let him do much more than that.

Her husband was a caring man, he'd offered to try pleasure her numerous times in the first few months of their marriage, but while she had no problems with looking after him, and had even taken pride in her ability to service him with her mouth, when it came to her, she'd always been so self-conscious about being touched in such a lewd way that she'd always turned him down. Perhaps now, after so long together, she would be more comfortable with him, but by now it had long become a routine, his foreplay consisted almost entirely of her getting undressed.

Instead, this man wasn't giving her a single choice. Where Chrom had offered and suggested, Robin had simply taken her into his arms. And, far from the few hesitant caresses Chrom had attempted, the tactician was practically worshiping her breasts. Grinding his incredible manhood hard into her and holding her tight against him, he held absolutely no shame in his desire as he drove her forcefully to a pleasure she'd never felt before.

"Ahhhaa, I-I, it's too much, I, I-nghaaa!"

Gasping and squirming in place, Sumia was quickly losing all reason as the Tactician's sure grip seemed to remove the need for any thought on her part. Her breasts throbbed and her core puled as the unfamiliar sensations quickly began overwhelming her.

She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know how loud her voice was anymore. She only distantly registered that the man holding her was _definitely_ not, was _definitely better than_ , her husband.

All she knew was that she was in Robin's bed, that he was holding her secure in his arms and that something incredible was building up inside her!

"Sumia…" Pushing his cock against her, rolling her engorged nipples between his fingers, with his breath tickling across her shoulder… (finally) he moaned her name.

Far beyond reason, having no way of dealing with this pleasure -with her hips shaking back against him and her body trembling in delight- all she could think to do was answer him.

"RobiiNNNNNNN!"

With her eyes unfocussed and body wracked with bliss, she crashed hard into a peak she'd never possibly imagined before! The jolt of pleasure, of frantic delight and a thousand emotions she couldn't possibly describe slammed into her with a force she couldn't believe, and then, with one final scream, everything went white.

* * *

"Abuh?"

When she came too, Sumia woke to find herself still lying sedately in Robin's arms. A moment's inspection found her nightdress was pushed up almost as high as her shoulders, but, as the lingering tingle running through her breasts informed her, the tactician's (wonderful) hands had returned back to her waist, with his fingers strumming gently over her hips as he slumbered peacefully behind her.

"A-Ahh."

A further moment's inspection told her that his shaft was, once again, lodged between her legs, pushing up against her now thoroughly soaked panties. Shifting her weight slightly and feeling his length roll across the sensitive folds of her entrance, she couldn't deny that she quite enjoyed this position.

' _I fell asleep?'_

No. She wasn't that naïve. The small shudders of delight still running through her body told her everything she needed to know.

' _I… I came? From… From only my breasts?'_

The light pulses of pleasure, still thrumming through her chest answered that question.

"W-Wow…" she gasped, her breath still coming in shaky pants, "That was so…so intense."

She'd just orgasmed. And more than that, she'd came so hard she'd passed out.

' _Naga.'_

It seemed almost unbelievable. Of course, her romance novels had mentioned such things, tales of skilled lovers and irresistible caresses, and she'd spent more than a few sleepless nights dreaming of such encounters. But, after being married, after experiencing it for herself, she'd thought that was all they were, just…just stories. Sex has been pleasant, it had been a way to connect to the man she loved and a wonderful feeling of closeness with him but it hadn't been anything like the torrid whirlwinds of ecstasy her books described, no incredible rush of lust to whet her mouth and leave her weak at the knees, nothing at all like what she'd read… nothing at all, like what she'd just felt.

' _I came.'_ She repeated, feeling her nipples -still exposed bare in the chill night air- tingle with desire at the thought. Here she was, lying in his arms, and still she was already aching for more of his touch. It was almost surreal, so much so that she found herself unable to dwell on any feelings of guilt, or worries, her mind would only focus on the here and the now.

It was her first orgasm. As a noble, even a low level one, she'd never even considered touching herself in such a way and, with the foreplay in her marriage being what it was, she'd never felt anything like that from her husband's clumsy caresses. Until now, she'd never really considered it, she'd always thought it was just a dramatic element, nothing more than a story.

But here she was, her first time and it had come, not from the husband that had sent her away to the frozen north, but by from the long-time friend that had followed to keep her safe.

Rolling over in place, Sumia shifted in Robin's arms, turning to face him and snuggling lightly into his chest instead. Not bothering to pull her nightgown back down, she savoured the feeling of her bare breasts pressing directly against his warm skin, her breath hitching for a moment as his hands adjusted to her new position, sliding down her hips and taking hold of her shapely ass.

With his arms secure around her, his fingers spreading around her flesh and practically claiming her for his own, she felt wanted.  
With his cock, still rock hard, laying pressed right up to her stomach, she felt desired.

Later, in the cold light of day, she would blush red to her toes just thinking about it, she would shake this image from her head and swear that it was nothing but post-orgasm light-headedness. But, in that moment, as her own hands linked around his back, she was happier than she'd felt in a long time.

Leaning up, her lips pressed, for just a second, against his neck.

"Thank you."

The kind tactician, that had looked after her for so many years was the first man to make her cum. As her eyes closed and consciousness drifted away once again, she couldn't help but think it seemed somehow fitting.

* * *

 **The Fourth Night**

Once again, Sumia was wide awake. She'd been like this for what felt like hours now, lying restlessly beside the obliviously sleeping tactician, mind swirling far too fast for her to even begin to settle down.

' _I don't want him to touch me.'_

She was wearing a thin pair of red silken panties tonight, under the same lighter nightdress she'd worn the previous evening. There wasn't any great reason for the change, but, given how the last few nights had gone, she'd been worried that she'd end up having to change them in the morning, again. Better to save her cotton ones for the days travelling, she'd decided.

Of course… It would have been mortifying if Robin saw them… Naga knew the nightdress was short enough she had to be careful, depending how she sat, it barely even covered past her hips. The corners of her lips tugged a little at that thought, but she quickly cooled her thoughts.

' _I don't want him to touch me again.'_

Gods. She'd worried that it would be hard to get to sleep like this. It was hardly surprising, she'd been deeply troubled all day, even more so than she had been for the last few days. And, perhaps most troubling of all, was how much she knew she'd enjoyed the last few nights.

' _I…I don't want him to touch me again.'_

Even when she'd tried to deny it, she'd still felt it anytime her mind wandered- the tingling in her breasts at just the thought of his touch and the stirring heat between her legs at the memory of his powerful caresses, the thrill that had run through her when Robin had simply reached out and taken her body for himself. The guilty joy of not being asked, not being consulted, the submissive delight in just being held in place and firmly conquered.

She'd felt claimed. But, more than that, she'd felt _wanted_ , in a way she hadn't for months.

' _I ah, I don't, I don't want him to touch me again.'_

It had made flying almost unbearable, feeling his hands secure on her waist, but for them to just sit there, holding tight to her hips as her entire body ached to feel them wrapped around her breasts once more. It had been maddening!

Of course, as Sumia had spent the entire day reminding herself, the only reason she was reacting so strongly, was because she'd never felt anything like that before.

Ultimately though, even that reminder was only cold comfort. Even if it was as much her fault as her husbands, in one night, _while asleep_ , Robin had made her feel better than Chrom had in all their years of marriage combined.

' _I… I don't, I really, really don't want him to touch me again. I just, I just want to sleep.'_

Biting her lip, Sumia tried very hard not to think about the juices she could already feel pooling in her silk panties, nor the way her breath was racing with each dangerous thought.

"Ahh."

With a portion of her resolve fragmenting and her mind hazy with lust, she unclenched her left hand from her side, moving it up and placing it atop the thin nightdress, sliding it slowly over her sternum for a single, impatient, moment, before reaching up and wrapping it hungrily over her right breast, taking the large round globe between her fingers, squeezing with just a little force as her thumb pressed in against her hard nipple, clumsily mimicking Robin's actions from the previous night.

"Ahh-haaaa." Breathing out a shaky moan, she stopped a moment later, flopping her hand back down to her side in frustrated disappointment.

' _I don't want him to touch me again, I don't want him to touch me again, I don't want him to touch me again, I don't want him to touch me again.'_

It wasn't the same, she concluded with a pitiful groan. Just touching herself like that, acting out his movements, it hadn't even been close to what she'd felt under his control. She couldn't possibly imitate the commanding presence his hands contained, the feeling that had left her as putty under his caress, moaning his name without a care.

"Urrgh!"

Squeezing her eyes closed as her body throbbed with barely supressed need, Sumia clung tight to her resolve, forcefully bringing her thoughts back to her family, back in Ylisstol… To her adult daughters… Both of whom were happily sharing the man lying right beside her…

' _Idon'twantit! Idon'twantit! Idon'twantit! Idon'twan-'_

Rolling over with a low murmur, Robin shifted in place, reacting to the groans she'd been releasing, moving towards the warmth at his side and… finally… _finally_ … sliding his arms once more around the excited Queen.

"Ahuh, hnnnn!"

Gasping in delight, Sumia's entire body shivered in sudden joy at the welcome embrace. Rolling to her side and sliding automatically back against him, until his chin was nestled into her shoulder and his thick, hard cock was (finally) lying comfortably over her soft, round ass again.

"H-hhaa," she breathed, her voice shaking with lust as she felt the strength of his arousal pressing into her, harder than ever before. Feeling his powerful masculinity grinding hungrily against her, she couldn't possibly not react, "Y-You're still like that, R-Robin? Even after three days?"

She'd had sex with Chrom twice in one week a few times during their marriage, but, he'd never felt this… hard… this, _forceful_. It was as if Robin refused to calm down, not until he'd taken exactly what he wanted.

What he wanted…

'R-Robin?" she repeated his name, feeling foolish even trying to talk to someone who she knew was asleep, "Are, are you sure you want to do this? I'm not, ahuaaa, not Cynthia. It's me, you know, Sumia?"

As if reacting to her words, his body moved even firmer against her, his hands sliding over her hips, teasing under the hem of her nightdress as they slid lightly across her inner thighs. With his chin still nestled against her shoulder, lying on the nape of her neck, Robin's lips were parted warm onto her bare neck, "-umia…" he mumbled quietly in reply, the words almost entirely muffled by her flushed skin.

' _Ah!'_ The Queen's mind jolted, a warm feeling suddenly spreading from her heart as she remembered the tactician moaning her name, just the same, the previous night, _'Is, is he thinking of me?'_

Was it not just her daughters Robin wanted, but her too? It seemed impossible, she'd been friends with him almost since he could remember, surely, she would have noticed someth-

"E-Ehaau!"

Her thoughts crashed to a standstill as his fingers -rather than sliding upwards, over her toned stomach, as she'd expected- slipped carefully over her thighs, rolling forwards and between her legs.

"R-Robin!?" she gasped, breathing out a shocked whimper as his left hand wrapped around her, the tips of his fingers pressing lightly, for the first time, into her now thoroughly soaked red panties, "Wa-waaIAAAHH!"

Direct contact. His fingers pushing against her aching entrance.

Sumia screamed, her mind quaking at the unexpected (but not unwelcome) sensation, and all strength was sapped from her body as she arched further into her arms, pushing her hips instinctively against him, a primal need within her yearning for even greater pleasure.

Too shocked to respond, she barely even moaned when she felt his hand moving, taking hold of the wet panties and tugging them forcefully to the side, fully exposing her bare pussy and leaving the Queen of Ylisse's ready entrance hidden only by the warm blankets they shared.

"Rob-Robin, no, wa-wait, this is too much! You-you can't!"

She tried closing her legs shut but succeeded only in squeezing herself tight around Robin's left hand, grinding it directly against herself.

"This is, hhaa-hhnnnaaa, Robin? Are, are you hiiAAhh, are you really asleep?"

Body shaking in wondrous delight, Sumia quickly realised that, contrary to some expectations lingering in the far corners of her mind, rather than simply plunging his fingers inside her -as her husband had done, the few times he'd been in a similar position- Robin remained unhurried, holding his hand in place between her legs and tracing her fingertips carefully around the lips of her labia, teasing and caressing her with the lightest, gentlest touches.

"Wh-Whahaat are you doing?"

It made her hips tremble, each time his digits brushed over her entrance, it soothed away the panic she _knew_ she should be holding onto and… slowly, as the seconds passed and the pleasure burned hotter within her, slowly Sumia couldn't help but relax, the last of her resistance flowing from her body as her legs were eased open once more by his tender ministrations.

Reacting to her slow acceptance, Robin's hand moved a little faster, rubbing with more force, up and down, along the full length of her pussy and, for the first time, pushing -ever so lightly- against her overstimulated clit, "A-AH!" she cried, her mind jolting in place as her mouth fell open, moaning uncontrollably as the pressure was relieved and he returned once more to teasing himself along the edges of her wet entrance.

Quaking in his arms, Sumia quickly lost all thought of restraint. She could feel an incredible pressure building inside her, stronger with each timer his fingers pressed against her lips and deeper with each time her body shook as he teased her clit. It was just the same as the previous night, and but stronger, more forceful in a way she couldn't even begin to explain, it was as if a fire was burning bright through her whole body and she could do nothing to resist it as her senses were completely overcome by the new sensations.

It was then, only dimly retaining the light of reason, that she realised his fingers were (finally) spreading her lips wide, that he was ( _finally_ ) pulling her tight entrance open.

"Wai-wait, Robin! I-I can't take anymore!" she gasped, pleading weakly to the man she believed to be asleep, even as her entire body thrummed with desire.

The tactician, predictably, didn't stop. Rolling his hand forward without a word, his fingers plunged mercilessly into the Queen's hot depths. Screaming aloud the moment she felt his fingers scraping against the top walls of her tunnel, Sumia's vision glazed over, her entire world fading into white fog as her eyes rolled back in her head and she was sent crashing, hard, through an incredible orgasm- shaking and moaning as she collapsed, limply into the tactician's arms.

* * *

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Sumia quickly lost all sense of reason. Giving herself fully over to Robin's touch, again and again she would return to her senses, only to find herself quickly overwhelmed once more, the feeling of his finger's taking firm control over her most sensitive areas -twisting around inside her, scraping against her inner walls, teasing across her clit- driving her beyond what she could take, over and over.

And slowly, as the night drew on, as the numerous orgasms washed over her, slowly she began accustoming herself to the new pleasure, all trepidation fading away as her shattered mind finally adjusted to the incredible new sensations.

"Ngh! Yes, R-Robin! There, right there, ahhh!" she was facing him by now, with her nightdress pushed up around her shoulders and her large, bare breasts rubbing hard into his chest with each time her hips shook against the fingers driving into her pussy. Already she'd peaked four times in this position, each time more powerful than the last and, thrusting herself desperately down onto his digits, she knew she was only seconds away from another, "I'm, I'm, I'm gonna! AhnGHAAA!"

Reflexively squeezing her arms tight around his neck, Sumia arched back, her eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out as the pleasure smashed into her like a lightning bolt. Screaming and gasping, her world narrowed to a fine point, existing only in this moment, only with this man, as she rode out a high like nothing she'd felt before, longer and stronger, until her entire world was drowned in white bliss.

But.

"Ah-hhaauhaaaaa, hhanaa"

But, now thoroughly conquered by the Tactician's fingers, she retained her consciousness. Panting and quivering from the now very familiar delight thrumming through her, Sumia still managed to cling to the edges awareness as she slumped, defeated, into his embrace.

In some distant part of her mind, she was proud of herself. And, in some echo of her soul, she knew he would be proud of her too. She'd improved, she was getting better…

And, as if acting on some unknown cue, finally, Robin's movements drew to a halt. Letting out a soft murmur, his fingers finally withdrew, sliding slowly from within her heated depths and wrapping, once more, confidently around her ass, taking both her cheeks in hand and pulling her securely against him once more.

Relaxed completely into him, without any strength left at all, Sumia couldn't even attempt to wipe the satisfied smile from her face as she settled in contentedly against him, laying her head warm against his chest and pushing her hips up slightly against the hard cock she could feel pressing right up to her stomach, breathing out a low sigh as she slid her leg over his.

She was in a pathetic state, she knew. Her panties were still twisted to the side and her nightdress was still caught up around her shoulders, with her hard nipples dragging against his chest and her pussy juices soaking into her smallclothes, for all intents and purposes, she was lying bare naked and completely available to a man who was not her husband… To a man who'd pleasured her in ways her husband had never dreamed of.

Even with the lingering quakes of desire swirling wonderfully through her, she knew she couldn't possibly let Robin catch her in such a state. What would he possibly think of her? (…what would he _do_ to her?)

But, that should be fine, she'd woken up before him and with enough time to readjust herself, every day so far, she wasn't worried. For now, she was feeling better than she'd ever felt before, for now, this was perfect.

Leaning up, just as she drifted away to sleep, she laid her lips against his cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

Travelling with Robin the next day was so mortifying Sumia could barely even stand to look at the man. Just feeling his hands around her, on the Pegasus was more than enough to destroy her concentration and, after weakly blaming it on the chill Feroxian Winds, they'd been forced to ground her mount and continue on foot, far earlier than normal.

Thankfully, the Tactician seemed to pick up that she wasn't much in the mood for talking and so, he was walking a few paces ahead of her, giving her more than enough time to think about what had to be done.

' _Last night was way, way, WAY, too much,'_ Sumia scolded herself for the thousandth time, trying desperately not to think about the warmth spreading between her legs each time her thoughts returned to the previous evening, to the memory of his hands around her, of his fingers inside her… _'It's getting out of control! I have to put a stop to it!'_

* * *

 **The Fifth Night**

"Ah! Ahh! Ro-ROBIN! Ngha, I'm, I'm AiiiHHAAA!"

As it turned out, putting a stop to it was harder than she expected.

Clinging to the bedroll and wrenching up the last dregs of her resolve, Sumia frantically pulled herself away, squirming out of Robin's embrace even as the aftershocks of another powerful orgasm left her knees shaking and breath panting.

Stumbling away and sinking to the ground in the far corner of the tent, she let out a shaky breath. When she'd joined him in bed tonight, she'd done so planning that if he did take hold of her again, she'd simply hold his hands in place… It hadn't quite worked out as she'd planned, "Th-That was, that was dangerous." He was far too good at this, if she hadn't still been so thoroughly satisfied from the night before, she doubted she'd have been able to resist at all.

Slowing her breathing and guiltily re-adjusting her thin black panties back in place over her thoroughly soaked pussy, she took stock of the situation.

After harbouring worries about her previous nightdress being soaked in sweat from their night-time activities, she'd changed outfit once again.

Although it had spent more time around her shoulders than covering her body, she'd harboured enough worries about the freshness of her previous nightdress, after their night-time activities, that she'd decided to change outfit once again. Not wanting to return to the same bulky blue nightgown as before, it wasn't something she'd originally planned on, at least, not until she'd spotted the light, sheer-silk negligee bundled up near the bottom of her bags.

Clinging tight to her around her bust, with a deep, plunging neckline and material so thin as to be almost see-through, it did almost nothing to cover her slim, toned body and much more to highlight the generous round curves of her breasts and hips. Reaching only just barely past her waist, depending on how she sat, it did little or nothing at all to hide her wet panties from sight. It was something of a joke gift she'd received from Cordelia on her last birthday, the same dress she'd taken to wearing around Chrom the last few weeks (at least, on the rare occasion he had spent the night in their bedroom) and, most definitely _not_ something she remembered packing. _'Lucina must have put it in.'_ she'd thought at the time, remembering how her daughter had helped her back and wondering just how the time-traveller had managed to wind up with a fashion sense so bad that shed' think to include something like this.

Unrolling it from where it'd been bunched up around her shoulders, she pulled the negligee back down into place over her body, swallowing guiltily as she looked down and saw her rock-hard nipples, clearly visible through the fabric. No matter how she'd justified everything she'd done so far, this definitely wasn't appropriate clothing for their situation… And yet, despite how mortifying it had been, dressing so skimpily in-front of Robin, it had also been incredibly exciting, finally seeing the shock in his expression when he'd walked into the tent and seen her lounging around atop the bedroll. Even if he hadn't said anything (as he rightly shouldn't, she thought, considering he was still showing off far more skin than her!), just watching the ways his eyes had shamelessly drunken in her figure had been far more of a reaction than she'd gotten from her husband in a long time. Despite flushing red, right down to her toes, each time she'd caught his eyes flicking across to her as they'd readied for bed, she'd found herself very much enjoying the attention. It reminded her of the words Robin had spoken offhandedly so many days ago, the words that had stuck with her ever since, _'Women get lonely too.'_

Either way, this time, there was no doubting the man had taken an appreciation of her clothing, _'Was that… was that why he was so, so forceful?'_ she flushed again, another dull thrum of desire throbbing through her as she recalled how easily the Tactician had overpowered her, pinning her in place against him and easily bringing her to orgasm, again and again.

A moment's introspection dashed that thought, _'No.'_ Despite how she'd dressed, she'd taken pains to be careful, making sure to keep a sure distance between them at all times, she'd even curled her legs up into her chest to make sure they didn't rub against him in their sleep.

' _No, it would have happened anyway,'_ sitting in the corner of their tent, flushed and breathing hard, having cum three times already from Robin's hand, there was no point denying it. He'd taken hold of her every night they'd shared the tent so far, she'd always been expecting the same would be true tonight, _'He's getting worse, isn't he?'_

At first it had been pleasant, being hugged by him and falling asleep in his arms, but it had escalated further than she'd possibly imagined ever since. Even now, after everything that had happened, it was almost impossible to believe it, everything that had happened, that _Robin_ , of all people, would act like that. It was almost scary (exciting) to imagine what could happen next.

' _It must be my fault,_ ' it was the same conclusion she'd reached so many times, the same thought that had haunted her through the guilty daylight, each time she recalled the night she'd spend with the man, _'It must be because he's sharing a bed with a woman. He said it himself, whenever he's apart from Lucina, she… she, arranges… for him.'_

If he'd still been in his own tent, that would have surely been fine, but, _'Uaahhh! It's all my fault!'_ if only she wasn't so clumsy, or so stupid! She didn't know how she would possibly explain any of this to Chrom when they returned, in fact, she'd been making a conscious effort lately _not_ to think about her husband, simply because she had no idea how she would even face him after everything that had happened.

Shaking her head, Sumia put that aside for now, that was something she'd need to worry about later. For now, she had to focus on what was in-front of her, or, more specifically, who was. In her absence, Robin had rolled onto his back once more and with the covers now tossed aside, even with only the dim moonlight filtering through the fabric, she could easily see the shape of his cock, standing proud and strong, straining hard against his smallclothes.

' _N-Naga,'_ she shivered, swallowing a dry throat as she crawled a few steps closer. It had been several minutes since she'd been in his arms, and still he was like this, still harder than Chrom had ever been, _'He must be so pent up.'_

It was plainly obvious what would happen the moment she returned to bed and, despite her pussy throbbing with a powerful urge to simply submit to him, she knew she couldn't possibly allow that to happen.

Her plan for the night had failed, she needed a new plan.

Biting her lip, Sumia gave a guilty wince at that thought. No, that wasn't right. She needed to go back to her original plan, the dangerously enticing idea that had all but encompassed her thoughts almost all afternoon, the strategy she'd only finally talked herself out of at the last minute before Robin entered the tent.

Crawling even closer, still with her eyes locked onto the sight before her, Sumia finally made up her mind. He'd been like this for almost a week now, he was getting more desperate every night, there was no way it was easy for him either. Without any privacy during the day and with his bedroll occupied by a woman who wasn't one of his lovers, she could only imagine how big a change this must have been for the man, it seemed only natural he would have such a reaction. Then, she told herself, just the same as she had earlier that day, she would have to help him, she would have to _calm_ him down.

He was Lucina's husband. But then, hadn't she promised Lucina she'd _take care of_ him? She almost laughed, no doubt her daughter hadn't been thinking of anything like this when she'd made this promise.

Still, it was the only solution she could see, the only way to calm Robin down before things got worse for both of them.

It definitely wasn't an excuse to see his length for herself.

She gulped, her heart racing in her chest as she bent over the man's sleeping form, hooking her fingers gently under his smallclothes and carefully easing them down.

It _definitely_ wasn't.

"A-Ah!" His cock sprang free, and Sumia couldn't stifle her gasp. Automatically reaching out and wrapping her hands around it, she froze, stuck in place, her mouth hanging open and breath catching in her throat as she truly took in what she was seeing. All this time, she'd felt it pressing against her back, laying across her stomach or even pushing up against her entrance, but, until this moment, she'd never allowed herself more than a quick, furtive glance at the impressive length, until right now, she'd only ever seen the shape of it through his smallclothes, "…Wow."

She traced her fingers up and down its length, staring in wonder as she felt it twitch and pulse under her touch, as she drowned herself in the potent sense of masculinity she could smell, being this close to him, the way the head swelled as she wrapped her hands around it, the scent of his pre-cum, washing through her body.

Mesmerised by the very sight of it, Sumia barely even noticed she'd already wrapped both hands around the base, pumping her hands up and down his length in a slow rhythm, her body shivering in response each time it jerked or throbbed. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, almost to the point where it was pointless to even try compare it. The only other cock she'd seen was her husbands and, while, in her heart, she'd never truly believed her assurances that the clothes were the reason for the size difference, to see it like this, to feel this thick, hard rod between her hands…it was another matter entirely.

Chrom barely managed to even fill her hand, yet it took both hands together just to wrap her fingers all the way around Robin's, _'Naga.'_ Running her tongue over her lips as her grip tightened harder around him and she began pumping him faster, Sumia could still barely believe what she was she was holding, it was more than twice as long as her husband's and much, much thicker. Utterly captivated, she slid her left hand down his length, pushing his small clothes even lower and releasing the tactician's balls gently into her palm… Even here, her Exalt couldn't even begin to compete, carefully, tenderly, rolling the sack in her grip, Ylisse's Queen was awed by the sheer potency she could feel throbbing from his awaiting seed.

"Lucina takes this inside her?" she whispered aloud, trying to imagine her eldest daughter spreading herself around this massive shaft, "But, she's so small…"

And, not just Lucina, her excited mind readily added for her. Cynthia, Tharja, Cordelia and even the married Lissa had all given themselves up to this incredible cock. Feeling it now, in her hands, drowning in the scent of it and marvelling at the sight of it… Suddenly, Sumia thought she could understand why. Having only ever seen one other shaft, it was impossible for her not to compare them, and, impossible to wonder what something like this would feel like, inside her, _'It's so much bigger, it must feel ama-'_

"Ah!" She gasped, hurriedly shaking that thought away! What was she thinking!? She'd been absolutely ridiculous lately, letting her thoughts run away from her.

' _I'm not doing this because I want to! This isn't some, some wanton affair!'_ she scolded herself, her movements matching her mood as gripped him even firmer, pumping her hand along his length in long, powerful strokes, her pace rising equally with the heat swirling between her legs. _'It's just… Ah… Just a job…'_

And yet, even despite her resolve, as she spent the next several minutes with both hands wrapped around the very source of the tactician's masculinity, she couldn't keep herself from being captivated at the sight before her. Feeling how hard he was, between her fingers, listening to the Tactician's small gasps and almost drowning in his heady musk, she knew she would never be able to look at her husband's package the same way again, _'I… I wonder if Tharja knows a hex, one that could make Chrom a little big-'_

' _Huh!?'_ just as her mind ran down another dangerous path, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the shaft pulsed even stronger, swelling suddenly against her hand, _'I-It's getting even bigger?'_

Mesmerised by her actions, Sumia was caught completely off guard as the shaft suddenly gave a violent shudder, his balls tightening between her fingers and a massive pulse running right through her palm before, "A-Ahh!" the entire cock jerked wildly, twitching and shaking as jet after jet of thick, hot cum erupted out! Catching the Queen unprepared, his release was completely uncontrolled, spraying up into the air and landing all around them, heavy ropes of seed splashed warm across her face, over her chin, and right down her breasts, thoroughly coating her in his essence.

It was several moments before the last of Robin's load was wrung from him and almost a minute more before Sumia managed to react at all.

Staring in shock at the, now sticky, cock between her cum covered hands, her eyes wide as saucers as she felt one of her oldest friend's cum dripping down her face, Sumia knew there was a great many things she should worry about, and yet, only one thing came to mind, "S-So much…"

She'd expected Robin to get off, of course, expected to catch his release in her hands and wipe it off outside somewhere. She'd never expected anything like this at all. Of course, she thought now, with everything else about it, it seemed only appropriate.

' _Incredible,'_ she concluded, her body shivering at the feeling of his cum tingling against her skin, the potent scent of it almost enough to overwhelm her senses. Chrom had never cum anywhere close to this much, ' _H-He really must have been pent up.'_

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, even as Robin's seed trickled across her cheek, there was a feeling of pride bubbling within her now, the knowledge that she'd succeeded, that she'd managed to satisfy such a fearsome cock.

"Naga," she groaned, finally releasing his cock as she leant back, staring at the roof of the tent with a deep sigh, "I feel so hot."

Robin had already gotten her off three times tonight and still, she was more aroused than she could ever remember. Grasping his shaft between her hands, drowning in the smell of him and now feeling his seed warm across her skin, it was all affecting her in ways she'd never imagined, it was so potent, so manly, it was almost intoxicating.

Then, just as she was letting herself settle into that thought, a sudden, sharp realisation cut through Sumia's small moment of self-satisfaction.

"Oh, oh no!" she gasped, her eyes going wide as she finally took in the full extent of her handiwork, at the results far beyond her expectations, "This isn't good, oooh, I can't just leave him like this, can I?"

Rather than the few splurts of seed she'd been anticipating, thick ropes of sticky cum had landed all across the sleeping tactician, from his torso right down to his crotch and, of course, her own state wasn't much better. Robin may not always be the most observant man, but she doubted he could possibly miss something like that when he woke up in the morning.

"Ooooh," she fretted, twisting in place as she hurriedly looked around the room for a solution, "What should I do?"

The first thing she thought of was to simply wash him off, but it only took a minute's thought to dismiss that idea. Given how excitedly she'd been pumping his shaft just a few moments ago, it was a miracle he hadn't woken up already, trying to tip water on him would almost certainly end in disaster, _'Then, I need to find something to wipe it up with!'_ Unfortunately, even that was no simple task. It wasn't as if she'd packed a spare cloth like that to begin with and she wasn't going to have much luck trying to rummage around her belongings in the dim light of the moon-lit tent, never mind just what she could do to hide something like that from discovery in the morning.

"Ah…"

The solution, as such things tend to be, was remarkably simple, coming to her after another few moments of panic and stopping her in her tracks once more. There was, of course, one piece of cloth she could locate without question.

"Ahh."

Pushing herself to her feet, Sumia bit her lip, dithering on the spot. _'I need to, right?'_ she assured herself, blushing a deep red and fighting a guilty smile from her face as her hands reached below her negligee, hooking under the thin straps to her silken panties and easing them from where they were stuck, wet, against her pussy, _'It's fine, isn't it? There's no other way?'_

Of course, she had other, spare, underwear she could easily locate she could use instead. But then, these were already stained in her juices, surely it made sense to use them instead?

It was hard to know if she was making the right choice and it was even harder still to think of anything else as she stood, standing over her husband's best friend, with her eyes transfixed on his still-hard cock standing upright towards her, as she carefully pulled the smallclothes down her legs, stepping out of them and standing before the man, now wearing only a flimsy negligee.

Dropping back to the floor between his legs, before she got any dangerous ideas, Sumia hesitantly raised the sodden garments to her face, wadding them into a ball and dabbing them softly against the sticky cum still running down her chin.

"A-Ahh."

It felt a little odd, but not quite as much as she might have expected. Moving a little more confidently now, she closed her eyes, savouring the smell of her juices mixing with Robin's seed as she quickly cleaned up the rest of her face, wiping away any excess release down her neck and shoulders.

After a moment's thought, she decided against removing the cum currently pooling down between her breasts. It was a rather pleasant sensation actually, feeling it dripping warm down over her skin, and he would have no reason to be looking there, to notice any dried semen across her chest regardless. And so, leaning herself carefully over the sleeping man, Sumia began slowly repeating the process on him, holding herself barely a few centimetres away from him as she dragged her wet panties lightly across his toned muscles, breath catching in her throat and heart pounding equally with excitement and fear as she slid the now thoroughly soiled undergarments from his stomach, all the way down over his thighs.

Already soaked from her juices and the copious cum that had splattered across her face or chest, the silk panties did a poor job of absorbing anymore of the tactician's release, but, that was fine, Sumia assured herself, she only really needed to scoop up or wipe away the worst of it, enough to stop him from being suspicious in the morning.

Working diligently at her strange task, she smoothly dabbed away the remainder of Robin's load, smiling at the strange intimacy of the act as she cleaned him as much as she was able, until a few minutes later, she was absolutely sure she was finished, that she'd taken care of all she could find… All, except one, very important, area.

Sumia swallowed, putting her underwear to the side as she settled herself back once more, kneeling between Robin's legs.

She still had yet to clean his cock.

Standing still, proudly upright, she could see his shaft glistening wet in the pale moonlight, a trickle of cum still running from the tip right down the length of his shaft.

' _I…I wonder how it tastes?'_ Normally that thought alone would have sent her mind spinning with guilt, but, in this moment, with her reason lost in arousal and the excitement from everything she'd done so far, it seemed utterly pointless to hold back now. Clenching her fingers around the bedsheets, her mouth fell open with a silent gasp, her tongue lolling out in anticipation… And slowly, Sumia leant closer, _'Ah, I want to taste it.'_

Contrary to the complaints she'd heard from some of the other married Shepherds during their women's get togethers, Sumia had always quite liked he taste of her husband's seed; it was warm and bitter, with a pleasant, salty tang. And, of course… _'MmmAHH!'_ …As expected, Robin's was even better.

Shivering in delight, the moment his cum touched her tastebuds, Sumia squeezed her thighs together, dragging her tongue slowly from the base of his cock, right to the top, pursing her lips for a moment around his glans before drawing back, closing her eyes and swallowing the viscous liquid, breathing out a shaky sigh as she felt it sticking all the way down her throat.

' _Th-That's good,'_ thick and potent in ways she couldn't even begin to describe, the flavour was far beyond anything she'd tasted before and, she realised, it was no longer even a surprise to her anymore, for Robin to outstrip her husband in all ways sexually, _'It's so strong…'_

Reaching out to steady his cock between both her hands, Sumia wasted no time in returning to her meal, again she dragged her tongue hungrily along his length, then again once more, leaning right down to take his balls carefully into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his cockhead, pulling him gently back or pushing him slowly forward to give her full access as she leant around him, she tasted, teased and very thoroughly teased every last millimetre of his shaft.

In the back of her mind, part of her was shocked, to think that she was so happily licking another man's cock, that she was worshipping it in a way she'd never even thought to do for Chrom… But, mostly, with her mind utterly focussed on Robin, it was difficult to even think about her husband right now. Far too turned on and far too excited to feel guilty, the Queen of Ylisse lay between her Tactician's legs for more than ten minutes, paying tribute to him again and again, until every last droplet of his seed had been cleaned up and his shaft was instead, coated thick with her saliva.

Breathing out a trembling sigh, she finally pulled back, wiping a hand across her lips as she sat up, "Thank you Robin," she whispered, "That was delicious."

It still felt very silly, talking to a sleeping man, but with the warm, heady glow, swirling through her body, she was well past caring.

Carefully moving to pull his smallclothes back into place, Sumia smirked to herself, leaning down on a sudden impulse brushing her hair back over her ear as she laid a soft, sensual kiss, directly onto the top of Robin's cock, holding herself like that, with her lips pressed lovingly into his shaft, for a long moment before finally sitting up once more.

"There," she declared quietly, a warm smile on her face, "That's better, right? You be a good boy now."

Looking over to where she'd left her panties, wadded up in a ball, drenched with both her juices and his seed, Sumia pulled herself back to her feet. Making sure they weren't discovered was the last thing she had to take care of, but… by the time all this had been taken care of, with Robin liked completely clean and her glowing in absolute self-satisfaction, there was only one hiding place she could possibly think would be appropriate.

"A-Ahh!" Sumia gasped, a shudder running through her body as she slid the soaked panties back up her legs, feeling Robin's cum trailing all the way up her thighs as she pulled them back into place over her equally wet entrance. "I-It's still warm…"

And so, as she finally sank back into the bedroll, pushing herself back against the Tactician and wiggling contentedly into his arms, Sumia was soon drifting easily off into sleep, smiling gently as she felt his hard cock pressing comfortingly against her back and his thick, cum, all across her body, staining her mouth, her breasts and her pussy.

* * *

 **The Sixth Night**

' _Ah! He noticed? Ooh, no, I don't think he, did he?'_ Sumia fretted, desperately schooling her features blank as she quickly re-adjusted how she was sitting. After wearing her cum-soaked panties all day, she wasn't just what had prompted her to go without underwear when she'd changed for bed tonight, but, with her breasts almost hanging out of the tight negligee and her hips only just barely covered by the only marginally opaque fabric, she was getting more and more excited by the moment each time she moved, trying, with mixed success, to hide her bare, wet pussy from the tactician's sight.

Nominally, she was, once again, sitting in the corner of their tent, reading one of her books while Robin fell asleep. In reality, she'd barely managed to focus on a few lines. She felt a little guilty, acting like this, but it wasn't as if she was intending for it to happen, she was trying her best to keep herself covered up… But, watching his gaze flicking over to her, or the way his eyes got wide when he did catch a hint of her bare beneath… She knew for sure this was a reaction for _her_ , not for his dreams of her daughters, and as terrible as that thought may have been, it really was nice feeling desired again, even by Robin (especially by Robin…)

' _It's fine, isn't it?'_ she assured herself, shaking the worries aside, as she tugged futily at the hem of her dress, as if to pull it another inch over her thighs, _'I mean…it'll be easier like this, won't it?'_

After the previous night, and everything that had happened, Sumia had spent almost the entire day thinking about tonight, to the point where it'd been almost impossible to think about anything else. A fact made even harder when she'd found herself unconsciously relaxing back into Robin's arms mid-flight, and even harder again when she'd found her heart jumping in excitement at feeling him growing hard against her, even then.

The conclusion was simple. She'd already come this far, she'd already done all this to ensure she could safely share a tent with the Tactician, as a veteran of countless wars, Sumia knew well there were no places for half measures. For him be that hard, so many days in a row, after releasing as much as he did, Robin was certainly a very different man to her husband, and, after feeling that incredible cock, pressing comfortingly back against her once more when she'd shifted back into him during their flight, she knew, he couldn't possibly be satisfied so easily.

Obviously, for a man like him, one night's ministrations wouldn't be enough. It had calmed him enough that he'd only held her last night, but there was no guarantee that would continue if she left it.

Biting nervously on her lip as she watched the man settling into sleep, oblivious of her thoughts, Sumia reassured herself -she would get Robin off again, as much as she needed. Maybe even every night- It wasn't as if she longed to see that cock of his again, and it wasn't like she wanted to taste his seed anymore or as if her pussy throbbed at the memory of his touch, she was completely faithful to her husband, this was just a matter of making sure that nothing accidently happened between her and Robin.

And so, if she inadvertently gave him a few teasing glances of the sight that had been promised only to Chrom, if she perhaps got him a little excited, well, that was for the best, wasn't it? It'd only make it easier for her to get him off later… Later…

Putting the book aside, Sumia stewed impatiently, _'He's asleep now? Right?'_ She'd noticed he'd fallen asleep very fast, but still, it had only been a few minutes. Surely, he couldn't be deep asleep enough to-

Her hands moved on their own, cutting off that thought and tugging the blankets back,

' _Ahhhh,'_ she grinned, leaning forward to savour the sight of his shaft, as expected, straining hard against his smallclothes. _'I knew it, geez… You really are a bad boy, aren't you?'_

Wrenching herself backwards, lest she act to soon and wake him, Sumia shuffled away several metres, collapsing back into a seated position against her bags, her legs spreading immediately and her fingers diving into her throbbing entrance, touching herself in just the same way she remembered him doing. It wasn't anywhere close to as good as when Robin touched her, not nearly enough to get her off, but it helped. "Ahaah, Robin, nhg, what are you getting like that for?" she whispered quietly, reaching up and kneading her large breasts through the thin negligee, arching backwards as the dull pleasure throbbed unsatisfyingly through her, nghaa, it's wrong, it's wrong to be turned on like that."

Like she had been all day.

"Be-because, it's not Lucina or Cynthia you're thinking of, is-isn't it? You're thinking of me, Sumia, aren't you? Dre-Dreaming about your best friend's wife?"

She didn't know why that was so important to her -to know that massive erection she couldn't tear her eyes from was due to her- it shouldn't make a difference at all, who Robin was thinking of, or why he was so horny. It shouldn't matter at all to her, all she should be concerned with was calming him down, for his own sake, to save him from realising what he'd been doing all these nights.

Somehow, anytime she thought about what must have been going on behind her back, that Lucina, Cynthia, Tharja, Lissa, _her best friend,_ Cordelia and who knows how many other women, they'd all tasted _this_ , they'd all taken something like _this_ inside them, and, meanwhile, all she'd had wa-… She… She was, of course, completely happy with Chrom. The Exalt was a wonderful husband and unparalleled lover in all respects… Still, deep within the depths of her heart, she couldn't help but feel an unfair twinge of jealousy.

The next minutes passed like an agonising eternity, every second dragging slowly by, as her eyes remained fixed on his shaft and fingers driving into her depths, until, _finally_ , long enough had passed that she was sure Robin must be sleeping soundly by now.

Even so, the pressure clenching around her heart was only finally relieved once she'd crawled forwards and carefully slid his smallclothes down, breathing an audible sigh of relief, her entire body shivered in response as his cock was released, hard and strong, safely into her hands once more.

' _Sorry Chrom, my love,'_ she apologised silently, sending one last thought toward her husband, as she lowered herself in supplication before the incredible rod, opening her mouth and gently running her tongue along the underside of the tactician's balls, _'I know you wouldn't like me doing this. But, isn't this better than having another man make me cum?'_

Wasn't that meant to be his job, anyway?

Putting her thoughts of the man who'd sent her away, Sumia focussed on the man who'd spent so much time recently making her feel good, eagerly returning the favour as her hands began running up and down his shaft in a slow pump and her tongue rolled around the tactician's balls, smiling to herself as she felt them pulse and twitch in response to her actions.

After spending almost an entire day thinking about the feeling of his thick cum on her skin and down her throat, there was no way she could possibly have forgotten the problem she'd ran into the previous night.

"Don't worry, Robin," she assured the sleeping man, releasing his balls and dragging her tongue slowly up the entire length of his cock, savouring the moment and burning his taste forever into her memories as she wrapped her lips around his glans, repeating the loving kiss she'd planted there just the previous night, "Tonight, I won't spill a single drop."

Clenching her fingers tight to the bedsheets to brace herself as she opened her lips wider, forcing her mouth as far open as she could manage, Sumia's entire body thrummed in heated delight as she carefully took the head of his cock into her mouth.

' _Naga, why didn't I think of this earlier?'_ it was such an obvious solution, after everything she'd done, had she really been so hesitant just because it wasn't Chrom's cock she was sucking? It seemed so ridiculous, _'Unaa, fe-feels like it's almost going to dislocate my jaw.'_

It should have been scary, even with Robin asleep like this, she still didn't feel in control, his cock was unyielding within her, forcing her to accommodate to him the first few inches easily filled her mouth but instead, as if she was overwhelmed by the sheer masculinity radiating from him, she felt nothing but excitement and anticipation, the voices in her head all spurring her on as she successfully wrapped her lips completely over his cockhead.

She could do more, she could take more than this, Sumia assured herself suddenly, half-forgotten memories rising to the fore as she clung tighter to the bedsheets, pushing herself farther down his length and opening her throat up around him.

Even if she didn't know all that much about sex, being able to completely wrap her mouth around her husband's cock had always been a point of pride for Sumia, it was a technique her romance novels had always praised highly, and Chrom had certainly seemed to enjoy it. It was important to her, something she'd worked hard for, in all the weeks leading up to her wedding, she'd spent countless hours practicing on bananas, until she'd finally been able to almost swallow one whole. As it turned out, she'd been both relieved and a little disappointed to find out that those bananas were a lot bigger than the real thing. _'Well,'_ she reconsidered, her sly smile hidden by a large mouthful of cock, _'Apparently not…'_

Robin was bigger than anything she'd practiced on, bigger than anything she'd read about or even dreamed about, and that only made it more exciting, that only made her more determined to live up to the accomplishment she'd been proud for so long, the accomplishment she was realising now she'd never truly tested (at least, not with a _real_ cock). She wanted to take it all, she wanted to know she could bury this massive shaft entirely down her throat. If nothing else, she knew her daughters well enough to know that neither of them would possibly back down from a challenge like this, perhaps it was silly, but as their mother, she wanted to at least be able to do as much as them.

And so, with her face set in determination, Sumia drove herself forwards, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her hands into fists as she opened her throat even wider around him, forcefully taking him deeper and deeper.

Her body quaked with desire and her pussy dripped even wetter with each time she swallowed more of his length, with each further inch she felt his glans push down her throat. It was incredible, being filled so completely, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, each tiny movement she made ripped through her with an intensity she could scarcely believe.

Until, at long last, several unbelievable minutes later, her lips finally made contact with the very base of his shaft and Sumia opened her eyes to see she was pressed right up against his crotch, with Robin's length buried within her almost all the way down to her stomach.

' _I-I did it!'_ she cheered in jubilation, pursing her mouth out against him in a debased kiss, _'So this is deep throating? It feels, ahh, I'm so, so full.'_

Revelling in the sensation, she stayed like that for a moment, savouring the feeling of accomplishment as much as the knowledge that a cock much better than her husbands was pushed fully down her throat, _'This is so wrong, a Queen shouldn't enjoy this so much.'_ She scolded herself half-heartedly, she'd never really been one for royal dignity anyway.

Sliding back up and, finally, releasing his cock from her mouth with a soft pop, Sumia waited just barely long enough to gaps for breath before sinking back down, wrapping her lips around his shaft and hungrily filling her throat with him.

It was easier this time, with her saliva now coating his entire length and her body more accustomed to his size. Sliding smoothly right to his base, Sumia began eagerly bobbing her head up and down his whole shaft, reaching around and wrapping her arms around his waist as she began moving faster and harder, flicking her tongue against the underside of his cock as she drove his cock into her mouth, again and again.

Far too aroused to even think about waking him, all pretence of secrecy was swiftly forgotten and the tent was filled with the loud sounds of the Queen's lips smacking around the Tactician's girth. At this moment, as turned on as she'd ever been and almost overwhelmed with the feeling of him filling her like she'd never dreamed possible, her mind had room for only one thought, _'Cum for me, Robin! I want to taste it!'_ she could feel his cock twitching inside her, could feel each pulse running through him as he trembled against her walls, she knew he had to be close, _'Nhhaa, I want to taste it aga-EH!?'_

Her thoughts were suddenly, violently, interrupted as she felt two hands holding firmly to the back of her head and the shaft she'd been sliding herself up, abruptly jammed, hard, right back down her throat.

"MHhMMMPH!?"

Eyes shooting wide open in shock, Sumia had barely a moment to react before she felt herself tugged back halfway up his length, only to be slammed right back down it once more!

' _Wha-hnnhaa! Ahh, is-he's awake!?'_

Staring up in shock, her eyes watering from the unexpected rough treatment as she was, again, harshly pulled right to the base of Robin's cock, it took several more thrusts before she could make out what she was seeing.

' _N-No,'_ No, his eyes were still closed, his head tossed to the side and, aside from the almost pained look on his face, he appeared to be just the same as he had before, _'He's still asleep.'_

A small surge of relief, from the small part of her heart still fearful of the implications of this infidelity, swirled through her and she managed to relax slightly, _'Gods, he -ghnnngg-, he's being so aggressive, ev-aah-even though she's asleep!?'_

She'd never once been manhandled like this before; the only times that even came close were the previous nights in his arms! And somehow, the moment she realised he was asleep, as her panic had disappeared so too had all her strength- completely quelled by his commanding presence, she couldn't fight back, couldn't resist or defy him, _'Naaaaga!'_ her body burned even hotter at the realisation. Robin was fucking her throat, he was using her to get off, he was taking exactly what he wanted and all she could do was accept it.

"MhhMMPPH!" He slammed her again right down his length and Sumia moaned loud around his cock in response, her arms going limp at her side as she felt his shaft growing even wider inside her, her jaw aching to accommodate as she felt his release getting closer and closer, "Mmhuummmm!"

It shouldn't feel this good! She shouldn't enjoy being conquered so easily! She was royalty! She was married! She was meant to be doing this, just to, just to… Suddenly, she realised, she couldn't remember _why_ she was doing this, and, as she felt his cockhead spasming wildly between her cheeks, she knew she didn't care. All that mattered was that she wanted this, she wanted to be doing this, she wanted, to taste him again!

"MphhMAAA!"

Arching back with a grunt, Robin drove her to the hilt of his cock one final time, holding her forcefully against him, sheathing himself fully down in her mouth as his release finally erupted out!

Eyes rolled back in pleasure, face flushed in delight, an electric blast of pleasure rocketed through Sumia the instant she felt his seed, her mind blasted to white fog as jet after jet of thick cum sprayed violently down her throat, shooting directly into her stomach as she peaked, cumming as hard as she ever had, moaning loud and strong into his shaft as it unloaded into her.

* * *

"Uhaaa…"

Falling off his cock as she gasped for breath, Sumia collapsed in a dizzy heap between Robin's legs, a wide, giddy smile playing across her lips as the world spun around her. _'I came, I really came. Naga, it felt so good,'_ with reason returning, she dimly recalled that she'd only intended to get him off and that instead she'd practically been turned into a receptacle for his pleasure. She'd never once been held so roughly, never mind been fucked so thoroughly, even now she could feel minor afterquakes trembling through her, _'That was only with my mouth…'_

It was almost unbelievable, _'I wonder if I'm a little submissive?'_ she'd never considered such a thing before, it always sounded so strange and so weird. But, whenever she pictured herself with Robin (something she'd begun to do often recently), she could only ever imagine him pushing her down and taking complete control of her.

Somehow, giving herself to Robin, surrendering to him felt so incredibly right. If nothing else, it'd certainly shown her pleasures she'd never imagined before.

' _Is this what Lucina feels? What Cynthia feels? …Have I been missing out, all this time?'_ She wondered distantly as she pulled herself up, slipping comfortably into Robin's embrace, pushing her back against his chest, her ass against his cock and arching her back instantly as she felt his arms sliding under her negligee, his hands wrapping again around her large breasts and rolling her hard nipples under his thumbs.

If she'd been in any other state of mind, as she pulled the bedcovers happily back atop them both, Sumia may have been shocked to have him touching her like this after all she'd done to calm him down. But, as warm and content as she felt right now, she didn't even think twice about it.

Laying her hands atop his arms and relaxing against him, with her body shivering each time he squeezed or kneaded her now over-sensitive flesh, letting Robin gently pleasure her to as many orgasms as he wished felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"A-hhnn, ah, righ-right there, that's good, yessssss!"

* * *

 **The Seventh Night**

The next night, slipping naked into the bedroll before calling the Tactician in to join her, with her flushed body and wet pussy hidden only by their shared blankets, Sumia held absolutely no pretences about what she wanted.

"Oh? You're already in bed? Not staying up?"

"Uhhuh, yeah, I finished my book last night."

"Any good?"

With her voice shaking this time from desire rather than nervousness, just attempting to maintain a normal conversation was taxing, "L-Lemme tell you about it in the morning."

Right now, wriggling in barely restrained anticipation as she bit down on her lip, waiting impatiently for Robin to drift off to sleep, there was only one thing she could possibly think about, _'It feels like I'm the one who needs help calming down now.'_ after waking up, with his taste still on her lips and his arms still wrapped around her waist, she'd barely been able to think of anything but him the entire day, barely been able to focus on a single thing except thoughts of their time together at night. Even just now, when she'd been getting ready for bed, after spending the whole day without underwear, she'd realised she hadn't wanted even the thin layer of the negligee separating her body from his.

She felt guilty, of course, but even that was lessened after everything they'd done and how far away they were, and, lying next to him, she was far too aroused to care at all.

' _I want it…I want to taste him again.'_

But, so long as it was only that much, that was alright, wasn't it? It wasn't as if Robin knew what was happening and, and she wasn't addicted to _him_ , she was just overwhelmed by the pleasure, she was sure. Even if she did want to take it further, even if her pussy throbbed in jealousy every time she thought about all the other women that had gotten to take that wonderful-tasting cock inside them, gotten to feel that potent, virile seed filling their wombs, gotten to… She swallowed, losing her train of thought for a moment.

She knew what she wanted, she didn't bother lying to herself, or making excuses anymore- she was going to suck Robin's cock, she was going to take it fully down her throat and milk every last drop of cum from it she could. And, she wasn't going to do it to try calm him down, or stop him from doing anything to her, she was going to do it because doing so felt incredible, she could worry about everything else, some of time.

' _Anggg,'_ Rolling over to face him, her fingers slipped between her legs and she forcefully stifled a low moan, _'Hurry up, hurry up and sleep already.'_

In the end, Sumia restrained herself only barely long enough to hear his breathing settle before she slid over to him, throwing the blankets aside and laying her body almost flat along the ground as she tugged his smallclothes off, finally wrapping her lips hungrily around his shaft once more.

Reaching between her legs, she drove her fingers hard into her pussy, moaning loud around him as she bobbed her head desperately up and down along his length.

Giving in to her most wanton impulses, sucking the Tactician with every ounce of skill she had, it took only a few minutes before she was once again being held forcefully in place, with Robin's hard cock buried completely down her throat, unloading jet after jet of thick cum, right into her stomach as she crashed violently through another peak of her own.

Only this time, with little restraint remaining and all control lost in a blissful haze, she knew just once would never be enough, not for either of them.

Again, and again, she returned to his shaft, stopping only long enough to recover before wrapping her mouth around him once more, giving herself up entirely each time his hands wrapped around her head, moaning in delight each time she felt him using her body for his release.

Until finally, with the night slowly turning into morning, when her mouth was too exhausted to continue, Sumia twisted herself happily into Robin's arms, wrapping the blankets around them both and burying her head in his shoulder, moaning his name as she felt his fingers slipping between her legs, pushing easily into her soaked pussy. Clinging tight around him, held completely naked in his arms -with her hips bucking against his hands and cries echoing loud around the tent each time he pressed against her weak points- she knew she'd completely given herself over to this pleasure now, that even the last possible justification for her actions had been stripped away. Despite his seed staining all the way down her throat and despite his numerous releases, Robin was still touching her just as imperiously, he was still making her cum just as surely as before… And, she couldn't be happier about it.

"Robin! It's, it's so good! H-Harder, please, hghaAHHH!"

* * *

Flying the next day, once again leaning back, nestled warm in Robin's embrace, Sumia was deeply troubled, even more so than ever before. Once more, she'd managed to wake up first, blinking herself awake to find her naked body pressing wonderfully against him, wrapped up securely in his arms. And, once more, she'd managed to wriggle her way out, get dressed for the day and quickly cover up any evidence of her night-time indiscretions before he'd come to… The only difference was, this morning, she hadn't wanted to.

This time, even in the cold light of day, with her lust long since cooled, she'd still wanted nothing more than to stay just where she was, to spend the rest of the morning held bare against him, for him to wake up and push her down, to spread her legs and to finally, to finally…

' _I want it,'_ she admitted now, without any hesitation, _'I want to feel it, properly.'_

Just sucking him off wasn't enough for her anymore, she wanted to experience it properly, to take that massive cock inside her, to be well and truly _fucked_.

Shaking her head as her core pulsed with need, Sumia desperately tried to push those thoughts aside, to focus on the Pegasus she was currently guiding between the clouds. It was a futile effort.

' _Is this what Lucina wanted?'_ she wondered, recalling her daughter's words and the promise she'd made to _take care of_ Robin.

It seemed a ridiculous thought, why would Lucina possibly want her own mother to sleep with her husband? But then, she reminded herself, the Time Traveller was apparently more than happy to share the man with her own sister… And, if what she'd been told was true, then Lucina always made sure to arrange for another woman to share the Tactician's bed anytime she wasn't available, but this time, the only women she'd sent him off with was her.

' _No, no, definitely not,'_ Sumia scolded herself after a moment's thought, feeling guilty for even suspecting her own daughter of having ulterior motives. Lucina absolutely adored Chrom and even if she didn't mind sharing with her own sister, that wasn't the same as doing so with her mother, her _married_ mother. _'She couldn't have known any of this was going to happen.'_

Everything had been her fault, she was the one who had destroyed the tent after all. Although, these days, that felt more like a blessing than a mistake.

' _I'm just looking for excuses,'_ she sighed, accepting the truth, that she was simply looking for reasons to act upon her feelings. Even if Lucina, for whatever reason, did want to invite her into the same relationship she had with Cynthia, she couldn't possibly accept that! _'I can't possibly cheat on Chrom!'_

She tried very hard not to think about how that was the only excuse she could think of for not joining her own daughters in bed. She tried even harder not to imagine what family bonding that would entail, the idea of the three of them all kneeling before Robin, all sharing and worshipping his cock together until his seed was painted thick across their three faces…

"Ghaaa." She winced, breathing out a heavy sigh and very forcefully shaking herself back to reality, back to a simple declaration. She was married! She loved Chrom! No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't possi-

' _Lissa cheats on her husband. With Robin.'_

She swallowed, that simple fact quickly serving to bring her up short. Unlike her Lissa was born royalty, she'd been bred and raised from the finest Ylissean stock, yet, she was still unfaithful. There was no doubt Lissa loved Lon'qu, she'd seen their entire romance first hand, seen just how dedicated to each other they were… She'd even seen how frustrated Lissa had been, being left behind in Ylisse time and again as Lon'qu went off to Regna Ferox.

' _It's not only men with needs, Sumia. Women get lonely too.'_ again, she remembered Robin's words, his simple explanation for the younger Princess's infidelity and with it, she remembered the simple advice he'd offered, _'I think it's better to make yourself happy when you can, than to spend your life worrying about what others think.'_

It was a very difficult point to argue. She trusted Robin, more than she trusted anyone. For as long as she'd known him, he'd been the one to manage their strategies, the one they'd entrusted their safety and their very lives to, and he'd always protected them, always looked after them. Believing in Robin had become second nature.

And, she could hardly deny she'd been miserable. With her husband always working, always prioritising meetings, dukes and agreements over spending time with her, she'd felt abandoned and unwanted for months now. Even if she had understood it, even if she'd agreed with it, it had hurt. After spending months fretting about bringing Cynthia safely into this world, having Chrom even turn down Robin's offer to manage the Halidom in his stead had stung her so deeply she'd felt numb each time she even thought about it.

Only, she hadn't thought about it, not recently at least. Not since she'd begun sharing a tent with the Tactician. _'I've been happier… Much happier.'_

Not just in the pleasures Robin had shown her, not just in the way he continued to sexually dominate her in ways that never failed to send a thrill through her body, but even just in the simple act of feeling lusted after by him, feeling wanted and desired again.

' _B-But, but he's asleep!'_ she quickly reminded herself, trying not to think about the fact she was, again, not wearing panties or that, as was becoming usual, her juices were leaking wet all down the saddle just at the thought of the man's touch, _'He doesn't know he's doing, doing any of this…'_

That was a slightly sobering thought. No matter how much her core ached for him to push her down or how many times she tried to imagine just what that massive cock would feel like, spreading her tight pussy wide around it, it was all just one sided feelings. Robin had never agreed to any of this, Robin _would_ never agree to any of this. _'Gods!'_ She winced, imagining how he'd react if he'd known about even half of what had been happening while he was asleep, he'd be horrified!

' _But then…'_ her mind wondered, a minute later, as she crested another cloud bank, _'What if…what if, he was still asleep?'_

Even if he wasn't aware of it, Robin _was_ still coming to her in his sleep. She'd already decided she was going to get him off, was going to take care of him to make sure it didn't get too bad… She'd already moved to using her mouth instead of her hands, would it really be so bad if she used her pussy instead? If she wrapped herself around him and he unloaded that thick, delicious cum directly into her womb.

She paused. Biting her lip, she considered it, her face flushing and breasts tingling at the very thought. Nothing would change at all for Robin, hell, it would probably feel even better for him! And, it would hardly be cheating, would it? It wouldn't be like she was having an _affair!_ She had to get him off either way, was it really so bad if she enjoyed herself at the same time? _'I could, I could just pretend it was Chrom?_ _If, if I closed my eyes and thought of him… That he's just gotten a bit, a bit bigger. If I'm thinking of him, that woul-'_

"Ah! There it is!" Peering over her shoulder, the tactician's cry suddenly jolted her from her increasingly dangerous thoughts.

"Eh?" Blinking back to reality, she looked up, following where he had raised one of his hands, pointing far into the horizon, "A town?"

"Yeah! Blackridge! Finally!" he cheered with an easy laugh, one that she couldn't help match, "The last town before we cross into Ferox territory, I knew we had to be getting close. I was a little worried we'd been slowed down by all this snow, but it looks like we're still on track."

Peering close, Sumia attempted to judge the distance, "It's not too far, we should be able to reach it in a few more hours, we'll be there by this afternoon. Ooh, that is a relief! It's been so long since the last town already and all the rivers we've passed have been too cold, it'll be great having a proper bath again!" The camp showers they'd rigged up, with fire magic heating the frozen water, had helped, but it wasn't the same at all, thoughts of being properly clean, of having a decent soak for a change, spun happily through her mind.

"Hah, yeah, definitely! It's about time we stocked up on supplies too, we can get a few decent meals into us before we head off again."

Smiling warmly at that thought as much as the feeling of his hands returning to her waist, Sumia relaxed back, subtly shifting her weight until she was nestled against him once more, "That sounds really nice."

"We'll finally be able to pick up another tent too."

And, with those simple words, her heart sunk like a rock.

* * *

Sumia stood back in stony silence, listening as Robin negotiated for two separate rooms with a fat, middle-aged innkeeper. Her heart had been clenched tight since the moment they'd arrived into the small town and upon hearing there were more than enough rooms to accommodate them, she'd felt her final, weak hopes evaporate with a numb detachment. She felt terrible for having wanted the inn to be full, but she felt even worse that it wasn't.

She couldn't say a word, there was nothing to say and no way to say it. Even her offer that they share a room to save on money had been rebuffed the instant they'd walked through the door, the inn's prices were almost absurdly cheap and, given their prudent nature through the rest of their journey, neither of them was short on coin.

"Okay, we've got that sorted at least," Robin grinned, handing her the key to her room as he pocketed his own, "It's quite a bit later than I thought we'd arrive. I expected us to fly for quite a bit longer."

"Ah, sorry," she apologised, shifting her gaze to the side, "I ah, I just didn't think it was safe to keep her up in the air much longer. It's dangerous for her when it gets too cold."

"Yeah, you're right, no sense risking anything. You know much better than me what she can handle," he agreed with an easy shrug, "Everything'll be closed by now, so we'll just do our shopping tomorrow. In the meantime though, after that much walking, I'm half starved! C'mon, let's go get some dinner. I'm interested to see what kinda' food this place has got on offer!"

The inn's meal, from what she could see of the other patrons' reactions, was excellent. She couldn't tell, she couldn't taste it at all.

* * *

 **Just Another Night**

' _It's for the best,'_ Sumia told herself for the thousandth time, tossing and turning in bed as her entire body throbbed with frustration, _'This is what I want, this is, this is… I should be thanking Naga, it's like an intervention at the perfect time!'_

Just as she'd been worried about the extent of her actions, right as she'd finally been considering taking that final step, this happened. It was like a sign from the Goddess herself, as if she was being graced with a chance to save herself from sin and save her marriage from corruption.

Closing her eyes and attempting to think about something else, she tried to think about her husband, about all the good times they'd shared. Unfortunately, right now, those memories felt as distant as the man himself.

' _It's fine, everything will be alright now.'_ She assured herself a minute later when her thoughts inevitably turned back to the Tactician. They would spend the night like this, then the next night they'd buy a new tent for Robin and then there wouldn't be any more problems. She'd started down this track in response to how he'd been acting in his sleep after all, so if they weren't sharing a bedroll, there'd be nothing for her to worry about at all. If Robin found himself pent up again, well, then he'd have all the privacy he needed to relieve it. _'…That'd be such a waste though.'_

Letting out a groan, she flopped onto her back, spreading her legs and pushing her fingers again into her soaked pussy, arching into the bed as she scraped her fingers desperately across all the points within her Robin touched so effortlessly.

"Ah-ughaaa."

A few frustrated minutes later, she gave up, turning to her side with a deep groan. She'd tried five times now over the course of however long she'd been lying in bed like this. It wasn't the same. It couldn't compare at all. Without his assured presence, without the feeling of being held tight, as if she was being completely subdued and that he was in complete control of her pleasure, she couldn't enjoy it at all.

"This is a good thing, it's a relief. It'll just take a little getting used to," she whispered aloud, as if hearing the words would help her believe them, "I've just gotten used to sleeping with someone again, it's strange sleeping alone."

That made sense, she was sure. Sharing a bed with Robin had taken her some getting used to at first, so it was only logical it'd take some adjustment to get used to sleeping alone again. The bed felt too big and she felt far too lonely and far too cold without being wrapped up in his arms, without feeling the proof of his desire pressed against her.

Pushing those thoughts away, she returned to the meditation she'd failed at three times already, closing her eyes and counting down from 200. It passed the time, but changed nothing.

"I can't sleep."

She sighed, throwing herself off the bed and pacing naked around the room, staring blankly out the window at the cool, moon lit night.

' _Maybe, I just need to clear my head,'_ she considered, she had certainly been worried about all sorts of things lately, _'I could take a walk, maybe the cold northern air will do me some good.'_

She'd read many tales of men cooling their emotions with ice cold water, perhaps that was just what she needed right now, a short walk in the cold night air to work off some of her stresses before she went to sleep.

' _I'm not going to see Robin._ ' She promised herself, bypassing the thick blue nightgown she'd originally planned to wear and instead pulling on the thinner nightdress she'd replaced it with, obviously, she couldn't bear the thought of someone seeing her in the skimpy negligee she'd worn more recently. _'He'll be long asleep by now anyway.'_ He'd never had any problems sleeping until now, there was no reason to believe this night would be any different.

So saying, she slipped on a pair of slippers and pocketed her key, carefully opening her door and slipping out into the inn's hallway as quietly as she could manage.

She wasn't going to see Robin. She was just going for a walk.

Unfortunately… In such a small inn, all the rooms were arranged in the second floor along a single corridor and she had to walk past his to get down the stairs. It was unavoidable, but she would have to walk right past Robin's room, not that, that really mattered, since he would already be asle-

' _O-Oh?'_ Her thoughts came to a stop, as she herself was pulled up short, standing right outside the Tactician's doorway, _'H-His light's still on?'_

Her heart jumped in her chest and her pussy throbbed wet with need.

' _Well, that's fine, anyway, it's late so I'd better leave him be…'_ her feet didn't move, nor did her eyes look away from the light clearly shining underneath his door. Swallowing heavily, she double and triple checked her memory, this was definitely the right door, _'Maybe… Maybe he's having trouble sleeping too?'_

*Ktak* *Ktak*

Mouth wide in surprise, she found herself knocking gently against the door before she even realised what she was doing, _'I sh-should, I'll just check he's okay?'_ more juices dripped down her legs and she was suddenly reminded that she wasn't wearing any panties. Somehow that had become natural as soon as she was thinking of the tactician.

"Is that you Sumia?" his voice rang out softly, freezing her in place, "Come in, I was wondering when you would arrive."

She blinked, caught completely off guard by his words. Following his orders almost automatically, she pushed the door open, swinging it shut behind her as she stepped into the man's room, "You were expecting me? What do y-AH!?"

Sumia's world crashed to a halt, the moment punctuated only by the sound of the door falling shut behind her with a soft click.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, staring back at her with an exceedingly pleased look on his face, Robin was stripped completely naked- his toned muscles clearly outlined in the bright light of the magic lanterns and his thick cock, fully visible for the first time she'd ever seen it, standing ready at its full length, even more breathtaking than ever.

Unable to move, unable to breath, unable to even think, Sumia could only stare back, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Of course I was expecting you," he answered, pushing himself off the bed and striding confidently toward her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "You've been desperate for my cock every night this past week. Why would tonight be any different?"

She couldn't even think to deny it, "Y-You…you knew?" her voice came out in a tiny squeak, her entire body tensed tight in absolute shock.

Shaking his head, he gave a soft laugh, the sound a little darker than she was used to hearing from the man, "I could hardly sleep through the Queen of Ylisse sucking me off like a common street whore."

"I-Ah, wh-wha!?"

"Sumia… I never said anything, never confronted you. I gave you chance after chance to stop, to just pretend all of this never happened," he scolded her, his words making her head spin as he drew even closer, "Even tonight, I got us separate rooms to make sure nothing happened. But you always returned, night after night… Always wanting more… Always wanting what Chrom can't give you…"

There were a thousand things she wanted to say, a hundred explanations she had to give and a pile of questions she knew she needed to ask… But, in that moment, not a single one of them came to mind. Swallowing heavily as she tried to gather her thoughts, she suddenly realised she hadn't looked away from his cock even once since she'd come in. She'd felt it against her, she'd held it between her hands, tasted it in her mouth and even buried it right down her throat, but she'd only ever seen it in the dim moonlight filtering through their tent. Staring at it now, clearly illuminated in the inn's bright lights, she was utterly mesmerised, her eyes greedily drinking in every inch of it, every contour and every bounce or shake it made as Robin strode towards her, until it was pressing once again, comfortingly warm and hard, against her, reaching all the way up to her stomach. Her body reacted the same way it always did, a deep shudder going through her the moment it made contact.

She wanted what Chrom couldn't give her? She knew she should have argued, she should have disavowed his claim, she should have been furious about everything he'd done when she'd thought him asleep… But, with her eyes still locked onto the rod pulsing hot against her, feeling him reaching to her stomach in a way she knew her husband would have barely reached to her hips, Sumia couldn't find the words to deny him.

Robin reached out to her shoulders, running his hands across her bare skin and pushing down with just the tiniest amount of pressure, "That is why you came here tonight, isn't it?"

Her legs crumbled instantly.

Sinking to her knees with a piteous moan, every last ounce of Sumia's resistance finally crumbled. Watching his cock now standing straight and strong, barely a few inches from her eyes, she reached out towards him without a thought, her hands taking hold of his hips and her tongue running wet over her lips, boiling with anticipation as she leant in…

"Mmm-AIYAH!?"

Only for Robin to suddenly pull away, his shaft jerking abruptly to the side and slapping hard across her cheek! Crying out in shock, she looked up at him in disbelief, the pain was minor, but the rejection and the unexpected, humiliating sting of it, pulsed through her in a way that left her heart racing.

' _I-I enjoyed that?'_

Glaring down at her, Robin's voice turned to stone, "Really? After forcing yourself on me, night after night, you're just gonna go ahead and start sucking it?" he accused her in abject disbelief, shifting forward and laying his shaft flat across the top of her head, "You're meant to be the Exalt's Wife, isn't it about time you used some manners?"

Sumia paused, it was difficult to think like this, all she could concentrate on was the heavy weight she could feel, the sensation of Robin's cock weighing down on her forehead, a far more comfortable crown than the one her husband had gifted her.

"What's wrong?" he continued, his tone unrelenting, "Isn't _this_ what you came for?"

"I… I…"

Now, at long last, now was the time for her to finally deny it, to explain! That she'd never wanted it to go this far, that she'd only been trying to protect both of them in their tent, that she'd just been out for a walk tonight. She'd just, she'd just gotten caught up in everything!

Closing her eyes, Sumia was certain, after everything that had happened and all that had been said already, now was finally the time for her to come clean about everything, to be truly honest.

And so, after a long moment, finally, she nodded.

"I… I asked the innkeeper for a spare key, to your room," she admitted, reaching into the pocket of her nightdress and dropping the incriminating item to the floor with a soft thud, "I was hoping that you were, that you were asleep… I wanted to taste it again."

Her entire body throbbed equally with shame and arousal, her juices dripping wet right down her thighs and her heart pounding in her chest like never before.

"But, I'm awake, and here you are, on your knees, asking me for a favour," the confidence in Robin's voice was unmistakable, the same tone she'd heard a thousand times before, each time one of his plans came together exactly as he wanted it, "Have you forgotten I'm married? To your _daughter_?"

' _Lucina.'_ Sumia's shame throbbed even harder, his words easily cutting right to her core. She, the Queen of Ylisse, was sitting on her knees, all but begging for her own daughter's husband. How had she possibly come to this!? And… And why did that knowledge only excite her even more? Maybe she truly was submissive. When he'd been feigning sleep, with just his hands, Robin had easily conquered her, but being with him now, with him wide awake, he hadn't even touched her (hadn't even let her touch him) and already she felt completely defeated.

"Lucina, you said stuff like this is normal for her, is-isn't it? I'll… I'll apologise to her! I'll explain! I just… Robin," she paused, one final time, her mouth wet with saliva and legs soaked with lust, "Robin, _please_!"

"You finally asked for it…" He breathed, his mocking voice burning through her, "Just when did you become so slutty?"

"Since the first time I tasted your cum." She answered without thought, only realising it was true after she'd already spoken. That was the first action she'd taken without a moment of lying to herself, without any part of her doubting that Robin would be better than her husband, that was the first time she'd truly accepted which man she desired. That single instant, when she'd put aside her resistance and leaned in, dragging her tongue all the way along his shaft… In light of everything she'd done since, everything she knew she would do now, it seemed like such a small thing, but it was a moment she knew she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"Alright, go ahead," he laughed, his voice warm and inviting this time, "Enjoy yourself with the same cock that impregnated both your daughters."

' _Cynthia… Cynthia's pregnant too?'_ Sumia was stunned. Or, at least, she should have been. In that moment, as Robin pulled back, placing his glans against her lips, she couldn't possibly care about anything else.

"Thank you." she whispered automatically, leaning forward to lay a loving kiss right on the tip of her cockhead, moaning happily as she felt his hands lay heavily atop her head, his fingers threading through her hair.

Tipping her head back slightly, she repeated the action, feeling his cock laying warm and strong across her face as she slid down, parting her lips around the underside of his shaft and pressing soft, gentle kisses all the way down his length, nuzzling against his balls for a few seconds before dragging her tongue, long and slow, all the way to his tip, only then, finally ( _finally_ ) opening her mouth wide around him, bobbing forward and swallowing his entire cockhead into her mouth with a single motion.

Cock twitching against her tongue and hands tightening around her head, Robin let out a low groan of approval, a sound that sent an electric thrill down Sumia's spine.

Sucking on him while he was lying down had been almost normal, it was just the same way she'd done it anytime she'd serviced Chrom, taking charge like she had, there'd always been the feeling that she was in the dominant position, that control had been hers to relinquish. But, like this, kneeling in supplication before her man, looking up into his eyes as she bobbed her lips fully down the length of his shaft, even with Robin's hands simply threading idly through her hair, there was no doubt he was in complete control of her, that everything she was doing was only with his explicit approval.

' _It's so different!'_

With no more secrecy and with her true desires finally laid bare, she felt none of the anxious desperation she'd felt previously. Instead, it was replaced with a singular desire to truly worship this cock and to savour every inch of him. Embracing the feeling of it stretching her throat out as she rolled her head forward, slowly filling herself with him once more, she squirmed excitedly beneath him, her body reacting just as powerfully as ever as her senses were overwhelmed with him once again.

But, more than anything else, now that she knew he was awake…

Now that she could see the look on his face as she swallowed his entire length, her eyes locked onto his as she pursed her lips around the base of his shaft in a wanton kiss.  
Now that she could hear his gasping her name as she swirled her tongue around the underside of his cock, her heart jumping with pride each time she heard him suck in a sharp intake of breath.  
Now that she knew he was aware of everything she was doing, that she wasn't simply getting him off but instead truly pleasuring him.

…More than anything else, she was overcome with an instinctive need to impress him. To be worthy of him.

Sliding fully back up his length, she let it fall from her mouth with a soft pop, settling it back into place -lying across the length of her face- as she turned her eyes up towards him, "How does it feel?" she asked, "Am I… Am I as good as them?"

Maybe it shouldn't have mattered, that she shouldn't have needed to compare herself to her children, but she couldn't help it. This was Lucina's husband and Cynthia's lover. This was the cock her daughter's shared and the cock she wanted to share as well. As a woman and as a mother, she wanted her daughters to be proud of her, she wanted to look them in the eye and assure them she'd looked after Robin just as well as they would have.

"Yeah, it really does," he answered kindly, caressing her cheek with a thumb when she glowed at his praise, "Especially considering this is only your third blowjob, it's very impressive."

"Ah, actually, I-" she paused, her words hanging stiffly in the air. She'd intended to disagree, to explain that she had, of course, plenty of experience with Chrom. And yet, as soon as she thought about it, she realised that he was right, that practicing on something of that size didn't really count, it simply wasn't the same, "Actually, I ah, I did practice a little, on banana's, before I got married."

"Well, I'm a little bigger than a banana."

"Yeah…" she agreed, smiling warmly up at the heavy cock still lying flat across her face. " _You_ are."

Spurred on by his kind words, Sumia eagerly set back about her task, pursing her lips against around his glans for a moment before burying his length once more fully sheathed in her throat, her muscles wrapped tight around him, massaging his shaft as she moaned in desire, her excitement only building higher as she dipped her head back up, repeating the action again and again, quickly filling the room with the loud sounds of her adulterous actions.

She moved her hands to cup his balls, rolling and squeezing them carefully between her fingers. She held just his cockhead in her mouth, flicking her tongue across his glans as thoroughly as she could. She slipped her nightdress down from her shoulders, wrapping her large, soft breasts around his shaft, squeezing her mounds tight around him and pumping them up and down in a way she'd never dared try before.

' _It's incredible!'_ she gasped, suckling hard on his cockhead as she marvelled at the feeling of him, pulsing and twitching, hot between her round breasts, _'I love it!'_

It was almost impossible to believe what she was feeling, what she was doing. She was meant to be the Queen of Ylisse, and here she was, on her knees, servicing a man who wasn't her husband. And, she was loving every second of it. Every time she thought about that, every time she reminded herself that this _wasn't_ her husband's cock, that this was _better_ than her husband's, that she preferred Robin over him, her entire body flared with a lust she'd never once felt in her marital bed.

This wasn't some dreamy affair like she'd sometimes read about, her heart hadn't been stolen by some dashing rogue. There was nothing romantic about this at all, it was nothing but pure, wanton desire. As if she existed, in this moment, only for his pleasure. It was -her body shivered and her pussy throbbed at the thought- as if she had been born to become his to use.

And, all she wanted, all she cared about and all she'd spent the last several minutes doing, was showing Robin that she had no intention of losing to her daughters, nor to any of her friends, that she would service him just as well as any of them. Her competitive spark had been ignited in a way that she hadn't felt since she was a Pegasus Knight trainee, she'd become used to this pleasure, she'd become addicted to it, she refused to let it go.

"Ahghh," Robin groaned, leaning back, his fingers tightening around her head, "Th-That really is good. Ghaa, do you know how hard it was, waiting all this time?"

She paused, her mind sticking to those words as she released his length from her mouth, looking back up at him in puzzlement, "Why did you?"

If he really was awake all this time, then, he must have known he could have taken her practically at his leisure. She didn't even bother denying it now, she wouldn't possibly have resisted him, not since the first time she got him off…maybe not even before then. He could have pushed her to her knees anytime he'd wished.

"Why did you make me wait so long?" She added.

"Because," he smirked, victory radiating from his expression, "I wanted to do it properly, I wanted to do it in a bed, the first time I _fucked_ you."

Sumia's world narrowed to a single point. Her heart stopped and her body froze in place, if not for the dangerous heat pulsing from between her legs, she would have thought time had paused.

"Yo-You're going to fuck me?" she whispered in amazement, trembling both with nervousness and arousal as she stared up at him.

"I am." He nodded simply. Her acceptance never in question. "Just as soon as you take off that ring of yours and get on the bed."

Her wedding ring clattered to the ground, bouncing with a sharp rattle against the wooden floorboards… Sumia barely even noticed it fall as she scrambled to her feet, stumbling on shaking legs as she all but threw herself over the large bed, bending directly over, her face falling into the soft mattress a she automatically spread her legs, pushing her soft, round ass towards him and presenting herself -readier than she'd ever been- toward the Tactician.

"Good girl," Robin answered, wasting no time at all in crossing the room after her, rolling the nightdress up over her thighs and leaving her now fully exposed before him, her massive breasts heaving bare against the covers and wet pussy completely exposed before him. She quaked and shivered with his every touch, her heart leaping in her chest and breath hitching as his hands ran confidently across her skin, sinking his fingers into her shapely ass, running his knuckles between her legs, the few seconds of foreplay almost driving her insane with anticipation, until… _Finally_ … He shifted forwards, his hands taking firm hold around her hips and his cockhead pressing hard into entrance, the iron rod easily opening her labia around it as he settled against her, "You've done well. Now, here's your reward, here's what you've been waiting for all this time."

And finally, he made all Sumia's dreams come true.

He rolled forwards and she felt the first inch of his length pushing inside her, her body relenting instantly as she was spread wide, wider than she'd ever been, wider than she'd ever dreamed, around his thick shaft. "Th-Thank you!" she groaned, the words of gratitude falling naturally from her lips as white light flashed across her eyes and her entire body seized up in shocked pleasure.

His hips slid smoothly forwards, continuously pushing her walls wide and vice tight around him as his length sunk further inside, giving no mercy at all to the way the Queen's body thrashed before him, her fingers splayed onto the bed, desperately grabbing the covers as she screamed out a loud, guttural moan, her legs collapsing into the mattress as her strength failed her, giving her body entirely up to his discretion.

Within seconds he was deeper inside her than her husband had ever been. Even having known that would happen, still, the sensation of Robin's cock reaching through the untouched areas of her -the places no other man had been- in a way she hadn't felt since her wedding night, in a way far better than her wedding night… Nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Gasping and groaning, entwining her fingers feebly through the covers, her mind was assaulted again and again by the hailstorm of pleasure.

"Hghaaa, incredible, hhaa, it's just as tight as I imagined," Robin's praise left a warm feeling spreading through her heart, "I thought you'd, ghaa, you'd feel more like Cynthia though, considering how strongly she takes after you. But this, ahh, you feel just like Lucina! Or, really, she feels just the same as you."

That was good, wasn't it? Lucina was surely Robin's favourite. "I-I'm glad!" Sumia gasped, the words coming without a thought as she suddenly realised she was relieved by the comparison, to know that she was comparable to her daughter after all, "Th-Then, use me, just, just like you use her! I'll make you feel as good as she does!"

She spoke those words as much to herself as to him, promising that she wouldn't be a disappointment, that she wouldn't be left behind once they returned to Ylisstol… Her logic was long since lost within a haze of bliss, but some primeval part of her still spoke true, swearing that she would earn her spot at the foot of his bed, beside her friends and family, that she wouldn't be left behind, she wouldn't have to give up on ever feeling like this again.

However, even that determination was lost in the sensations threatening to overwhelm her senses, as Robin's cock sank deeper and deeper inside her, pushing even her innermost walls apart, leaving them wrapped tight around his shaft as the curve of his cock scraped against her cervix, sliding under her womb and back even further, into the deepest recesses of her tunnel. With her legs spread wide against the bed, her hands clinging desperately to the bedsheets and her mouth open in wordless howl, the pleasure was almost blinding, almost more than she could take, but, still, even out of pure instinct, she hung on, her mind refusing to miss a single moment.

Until, at long last, after several moments and with a single practiced motion -the same motion, he'd use to claim the virginity of Sumia's entire family-, Robin suddenly jerked his hips forward, jolting the beleaguered Queen into the bed and stretching her furthest walls almost painfully around him as she suddenly buried his entire cock, hard, within her pussy.

"GHHhhhhHHIAAA!" Sumia came, instantly. Screaming and crying aloud, her loud moans echoed loud throughout the room as she thrashed on the spot, collapsing limp into the mattress as her body convulsed, again and again, her eyes rolling back in a daze and tongue falling lewdly from her open mouth. After so long, after so many nights and so many dreams, the massive, thick, shaft she'd felt against her so many times, the shaft everyone in her family had tasted but her, was finally sheathed fully inside her, filling her beyond reason and finally, she could feel every inch of the man she wanted within her. Crashing violently against her limits, that thought was more than enough to send her over her peak once more, "UhhhAAHH!"

"Go-Gods, Naga… Robin."

It was almost a minute later before her words made any sense and distantly, in the back of her mind, she realised that if not for Robin training her body so thoroughly, she would have passed out already, _'Thank Naga he was so patient with me.'_

"You know, Sumia, after holding back as much as I have, it was incredibly difficult not to just slam myself into you right now," he spoke up suddenly, as if reading her thoughts, his hands running softly over her ass as her body shivered, hot at his words, at the thought of him simply holding her down and wringing his own pleasure from her, "I know you would have loved it just as me. But, I thought it was important to go slowly this time, your first time, to make sure you could understand. I wanted you to feel with every millimetre of your body, the difference between you and your husband."

Her husband? She was married? Didn't she belong to Robin? It took several seconds before she could make sense of her words, only finally remembering her Exalt and her role as Queen. Normally she'd have felt ashamed, forgetting for even an instant about the man she'd pledged her life to, but with his shaft held fully inside her and his hands tightening around her waist in naked intention, she found it difficult to care for even a moment about the man who'd been too busy to fuck her.

"And now, I want you to tell me. Which you prefer."

"Yours!" She screamed instantly, speaking the truth from the very bottom of her soul.

Her honesty was rewarded instantly. Digging his fingers painfully hard into her hips, Robin drew his cock back, almost the full length of her practically virgin-tight tunnel, before pushing himself brutally hard inside her once more.

"UnGHHAA-!" Sumia screamed, her voice cutting off in shock as she felt his shaft withdrawing the next moment as he repeated the motion, scraping intensely back through her before rolling back forwards, sheathing himself fully within her again, crashing hard against her inner walls.

"What if I say you have to choose?" Robin added, building quickly to a furious rhythm, placing his right hand forcefully against her back and holding her down against the bed as he quickly began driving into her with wild abandon, "What if I say now, aghhaa, that I don't share, that you can only have sex with one of us, for the rest of your life!?"

It should have been a far more difficult question than it was. Ultimately though, deep inside, Sumia knew the answer would have been exactly the same even if she wasn't currently wracked with bliss. "You! I want you! I want this!" She screaming, realising that even if she was asked in broad daylight beside her husband, even if she was asked back in the Ylisstol throne room, or on her own wedding day, there was nothing that would have stopped her from answering truthfully.

Arching backwards, with her hips slamming against his thrusts and her eyes glazing again, Ylisse's Queen peaked once more, cumming as much from the shaft stretching her to her limits as from the freedom of her own admission.

"Chrom! Chrom, I'm sorry!" She cried, picturing for a moment the husband she was cheating on, the man who had lost, in all senses, to his best friend, "I love you! But, but, I love this cock more than you!"

She would stay married to him, from affection as much as obligation. But, if he ever made her choose between this feeling and himself, he would lose every time.

Robin's cock drove back into her once more and she stopped thinking about it or about anything else.

With his hand on her back, pressing her down and his hips crashing roughly into her own, he fucked her without mercy or reservation, his shaft filling her to her limits again and again, forcing itself right to the deepest walls of her pussy, and hitting the exact same spot inside her, over and over. Gasping and moaning, with her eyes rolled up in her head and tongue hanging out of her mouth with each pant, Sumia had long lost any appearance of royal dignity, looking far more like the cheap whore Robin had accused her of being than the co-ruler of an entire nation, and somehow, in what remained of her broken mind, she was certain her daughters had each made this exact same, pathetic, face. And, just like her children, she could feel her walls being stretched open around him, feel her pussy being moulded into his shape, until it was the perfect fit for his cock.

The next ten minutes passed with only growing intensity, with Robin's fingers digging even harder into her waist and his thrusts raising in power, until Sumia was being practically fucked into the mattress. Lying practically limp under him, with her body jolting and tensing as she was sent hurtling through peak after peak, every ounce of strength she could gather was spent bucking her back, in time, against him, or in squeezing herself tight around him, automatically tensing muscles that had never been strained before as her body reflexively coiled around his thick shaft. Moving without a thought, she was acting on pure instinct, with the same primal desire she'd felt each previous night she'd been able to touch his cock.

"Aghhaa, Sumia! You feel, ghh, so good! I'm, I'm almost there!"

His words dragged back a portion of her sanity, and Sumia suddenly realised she could feel him swelling even bigger inside her, just the same as she'd felt with her throat, just like he did before…

"Inside!" she begged, screaming the words into the mattress as if it was the most natural request imaginable. After all, that was what she'd wanted for so long, wasn't it? What she'd been aching for, all these months? She'd wanted a child… Robin's child, "Pl-Please, Robin! I need it! Cum inside me!"

Not even bothering to respond, the Tactician slammed himself forward one final time, "GH-GHAAAAA!" leaning over her, he angled himself lower, aiming his cock directly towards his womb as he drove inside, pushing hard against her cervix and burying his entire length inside her with all his strength.

She could feel every inch of it, wrapped tight within her, twitching and throbbing, for just one final moment… Before, everything was suddenly, _finally_ , unleashed! Rope after rope of his hot, thick cum erupting into her, shooting violently against her walls, instantly filling her womb until it was overflowing, until her entire tunnel was flooded, stained thick with his seed.

Sumia couldn't even scream. Cumming harder than ever before, crashing headlong through peak after peak, her mouth hung wide open and her body was locked in place, with every muscle tensed, but not a single word escaped as her world exploded into a dizzying array of colours and the last dregs of her consciousness were ripped away in an incredible blast of pleasure.

"Ughnnnnn…. nnahaa…."

* * *

When Sumia came too again, she was on her back, spread out across the bed and cradled warmly, lying on Robin's left arm.

Blinking herself back to reality with a soft moan, she stayed like that for some time, turning her head to the side and sharing a warm smile with the man as she relished the feeling of his cum, still warm, sloshing around inside her, dripping from her pussy and pooling slowly between her legs. _'I feel so full…'_ Even now, after having seen it, having swallowed it, so many times, it was still difficult to believe just how much had been shot, deep inside her. Even after all the times she'd gotten him off, he still managed to fill her to overflowing…

"Thank you," she whispered, a few minutes later, taking a second to find her voice, "That felt incredible."

"Here," he answered softly, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her forehead before raising his right hand into her vision, "I've got something for you."

She blinked, "A ring?" It was beautiful, soft blue and with the mark of Ylisse engraved atop it. It was clearly one of a kind, it's value without question.

"That's right," he nodded, lowering it for a moment between her legs, rubbing it against her pussy, soaking it in their combined juices, in the proof of their union, before offering it toward her, "I found it in my room, which makes it mine. And now, I want you to take it, I want you to be _my_ woman from now on."

Laughing happily, Sumia's heart leapt in her chest and she didn't even have to think for a moment before offering her, bare, left hand to him, "Of course, I'd love that." She answered honestly, as he slipped the ring -his ring- back into place.

Her body had been dyed in his colours, both inside and out. And, just as that ring, that had once belonged to Chrom, was now Robin's, so too was she, the Exalt's wife, now the Tactician's woman. She was his now. She knew that for certain, and she knew that she would be his for as long as he would have her.

"Well then, we need to celebrate," he declared, a victorious smile adorning his face as he reached out, rolling Sumia over in place, leaving her face down on the mattress once more, "So, why don't we try something new?"

"Huah?" She gasped, her body shivering in excitement as she felt him sliding around behind her, taking firm hold of her hips once more… Only, this time, Robin's cock aimed a little higher, muttering a few words of some spell she didn't catch, she felt him a moment later, pressing in hard against her ass. "Wh-wwha? R-Robin? Wait? I've, I've never done anything like that before!"

She'd never even considered it! She was royalty! A Queen! It wasn't appropriate at all!

' _Lucina would do it for him,'_ her treacherous mind suddenly reminded her, _'And Cynthia wouldn't care about any of that.'_

Sumia paused. She couldn't bear to feel inferior to her own daughters… And, and, hadn't she just accepted Robin's ring? So then, travelling like this with him, wasn't this trip practically their honeymoon? It was their first night together, wasn't it rather appropriate for her to offer him her virginity?

Mind made up, she relaxed, bracing herself against the pillows with a small laugh, "Sorry, I- it's fine. For you, I don't mind."

In the end, they stayed for two more days in that town and when they left, they didn't bother purchasing another tent.

* * *

 **Castle Ferox - A Few Days Later**

"Like I said, I won't be attending any meetings today." Peering out from where she was holding the door open only a tiny crack, Sumia focussed a serious glare towards the Feroxian servant. "Today is a very important day for Ylisse, I will be in my room until tomorrow and I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

"But, but, your roy-"

"You can leave any meals outside my door, I shall collect them when I have a chance. Do the same for the Royal Tactician, he'll be equally occupied in his own room, so don't bother sending anyone to ask for him."

Shutting the door before he could try argue some more, she breathed out a sigh of relief, savouring the feeling of the chilly northern air wrapping across her naked body for a moment, before making her way back across the room -her hips swinging enticingly and twin trails of cum already leaking from both her holes, running hot down her legs- returning to where Robin was sitting impatiently, waiting for her on the edge of her bed.

It really _was_ an important day for Ylisse, she decided as she kneeled herself comfortably back in her place, between his legs. Today was the 15th of August, exactly 9 months out from Cynthia's birthday and, in what couldn't possibly be a co-incidence, it was also a time when her cycle was at the absolute peak of fertility. Robin had told her, in no uncertain terms, that today and for the rest of their trip, he would be removing the contraceptive hex he'd been using thus far and Sumia fully intended to make the absolute most of their time together.

Still, despite the ease at which she'd blown off her political responsibilities for personal ones, she didn't think it would cause any problems, the Feroxians were a forthright people and so most of the major issues around their visit had already been resolved, by now their presence was little more than a formality. And, she added with a wry smile, Robin had already told her that Flavia would be joining them later, apparently, the Khan was interested in preserving her own legacy.

Shaking away her stray thoughts, Sumia returned her attention to the present, to the feeling of her womb already filled with the Tactician's potent seed. Bowing her head forward, she pressed his cock warm and hard against her, wearing it like a crown, as she looked up gratefully at the man, "Thank you, Robin."

She had a long day ahead and an even longer trip back to Ylisse shortly after that, and she couldn't be happier, she was looking forward to every second of it.

* * *

 **Ylisstol – Two Weeks Later**

"I'm surprised," Chrom laughed, sitting at his desk with his wife embracing him from behind, her arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his shoulder, "You got back this morning, but from what Morgan told me, it sounds like you were with Robin most of the day? I was worried that after spending so long with just the two of you together, you would have been half sick of each other!"

He had, of course, made as much time as possible to be with his wife on her return. Unfortunately, she was several days later than expected and so he'd found himself spending most of his afternoon wrapped up in a meeting he'd been completely unable to reschedule.

"Nope, not one little bit." Sumia hummed, leaning over and planting a warm kiss on his cheek, "Robin was amazing, he really was. He took great care of me the whole time I was away."

"Hah, I'll have to thank him for that then."

"Mhmm," she nodded, "Lucina only got back from Severa's place this afternoon, so I thought the least I could do was help him with his load."

"Well," Chrom grinned, not really caring too much about the specifics of his Tactician unpacking, "I'm just glad to see you in such good spirits, the trip seems to have done you well."

"I think so too, I really do. It was good for me, getting out, getting away from everything here. It's completely taken a weight off my mind."

Releasing one of her hands from around him, Sumia let it lay absently across her stomach, her thoughts drifting happily towards her youngest daughter, "And, I also saw Lissa this afternoon, she gave me some very good news."

Cynthia was certain to be an amazing child, she was sure.

"Oh? Lissa did? What's that all about?"

"Well now, that… is a _surprise_!"

Chrom groaned, rolling his eyes. After working all day and all through the last few weeks, he didn't have nearly enough energy to worry about his youngest sister. No doubt it was some ridiculous prank or another. He'd find out about it when the time came.

"I can't remember the last time we were apart for so long," he answered instead, after a moment's silence, "I really missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." She smiled, wrapping both hands around him once more as she lied softly. It was nice to be back, it was good to see him again, but she hadn't really thought about him all that much. "Are you going to be working late tonight?"

Chrom winced, "Y-Yeah. I, sorry there's still a lot I need to do…" He hadn't gotten anywhere near as much done as he'd been hoping while she was away, "Just, just a few more weeks and it'll all be wrapped up."

"That's fine, I don't mind. I'm sorry for how I acted before, I know how important this is."

"Even so, it's not like I wa-AHhhh!?"

Leaning further forward against him, pressing her large, soft breasts into his back, Sumia's hands unwrapped from around his neck and sliding down his body, not hesitating for even a moment before slipping suddenly and unceremoniously under his pants, into his smallclothes.

"Su-Sumia? Ahh, he-hey, that's, hhaa."

Pressing her lips into his shoulder as she reached around, she easily took his cock into her right hand, circling her palm tight around it as she felt it quickly grow against her. Given how long it had been since they'd last done anything together, the Exalt was more than a little pent up and he reached full length almost immediately, his shaft reaching an inch or so above the top of her hand.

' _Oh,'_ She blinked, taking a moment to mentally adjust to his size, such as it was, before wrapping her thumb and forefinger tight around his glans, quickly pumping along his length, ' _I forgot what it felt like.'_

"Gngaa, I see!" Chrom smirked, leaning back into his seat and enjoying his wife's surprising friskiness, "You didn't just miss me, did you? You also missed this big, hard cock!"

"Hmm, maybe!" Sumia laughed, managing to make it sound a lot more playful than she really felt.

"Y-You know what, let's, let's do it!" he declared, breathing out a low groan as long withheld pleasure surged through him, "You've only just come back, and it's been far too long! I can, nngh, I can spend one evening to be with my wife! Okay, Sumia! Tonight, I'm, hhaaa, I'm going to rock your world!"

Holding him even tighter, her movements intensified. And, unfortunately, as Chrom discovered, pride often comes right before the fall.

"We can- ahh, hhaa, wai-wait, if you, if you go tha-that fast, ahhAHH!"

His cock suddenly pulsed in her hand, jerking twice and spraying a thin load of cum all through his smallclothes.

' _Ah! Ick! He got some on my hand!'_ Sumia frowned, wiping it off on his pants as she drew back, pushing herself away from her panting husband. _'Still, that should take care of him for a few months.'_

If he truly was going to be less busy in a few weeks, she didn't want to have to deal with him then. Luckily, before too long, she'd be able to use her _surprise_ as an excuse.

"S-Sorry." Chrom blushed, mortified by the fact that he'd just finished in less than thirty seconds, "It's, it's just been so long. Give me a minute, I'll ma-"

"Shh, it's fine, this is all I wanted."

"Eh?"

"You work so hard, you do so much for everyone. I just wanted to look after you a little," she explained, offering a half-truth, "I don't want to be a distraction, I know you've still got a lot to do tonight."

"Sumia…"

"It's fine, you concentrate on this right now, I'll still be here, waiting for you, when you're done," she assured him, stepping away and gliding smoothly across the room, throwing him a warm smile just as she stepped out the door, "Now, you get back to it. I'll make sure no-one disturbs you for tonight and I'll see you in the morning!"

The door clicked shut behind her, before Chrom could even begin to formulate a response, and all of a sudden, he found himself sitting alone in his study once more, his thighs sticky with the seed he'd sprayed all over himself and a somewhat bewildered smile on his face.

Allowing himself a few moments to savour the feeling of release, he sank back into chair. It wasn't until a minute later when his dazed eyes fell upon the calendar sitting on the edge of his desk that he suddenly jerked from his seat, _'Cynthia!'_ he burst upright, racing toward the door, after his wife, _'Gods! I forgot! I meant to ask her about Cynthia!'_

The date of his youngest daughter's supposed conception had long since passed. He'd been so overwhelmed at the time, he'd forgotten all about it when he'd sent her off to Ferox, but he knew how much that meant to her! He absolutely had to talk to her about that, he needed to apologi-

*Kchuk* *Kchuk*

"Eh?"

The handle rattled in his hand, but the door didn't move.

"She locked me in?" he blinked, suddenly realising what she'd meant about making sure he wasn't disturbed. She'd locked him in his own study, "Gods… Sumia, really?"

He could break the door down, but that would only cause more problems. He sighed, his wife certainly had a peculiar way of doing things.

Still, Chrom consoled himself, doing something like this -strange as it was- wasn't that just her way of showing her support?

' _She'll wait for me until I'm done?'_ he grinned, leaning back against the door with a relieved sigh as he replayed her words over in his head, _'She really does seem to be in a much better mood!'_

After everything that had happened before she'd left, he'd been worried Sumia would be cold to him when she got back, especially after seeing the knowing smirks Morgan had been sending him all afternoon after she'd met up with her father again.

It was a huge weight off his shoulders to know that nothing had changed between him and his wife.

* * *

 **That Night/Every Night - Royal Bedroom**

"Ro-Robin! It, ahhnn, it's so good!" Sumia cried out, panting and moaning, with her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out, bent naked over the royal master bed, with Robin's cock slamming furiously into her, driving her hard into the mattress even as her hips bucked greedily back against him, "Naga, I'm going crazy! I'm! Ahh-NGHYAAA!"

"Wo-Wow, Mum! Lucy wasn't kidding! You, ahnn, you really have gotten into it!" Cynthia gasped, marvelling at the pathetic, utterly conquered, look on her mother's face from where she too was standing, bent naked over the same bed, barely a few centimetres away, with her own hips pushing frantically back against Robin's skilled fingers as he plunged them mercilessly into her equally soaked pussy, "Aihhhaa, s-so, so you're really pregnant, with me, then? I, hnnn, I can't believe it, s-so, Robin's going to be my Dad this time?"

With her clothes long since discarded on the floor, the Pega-Pony-Princess's own small baby-bump was easily visible, making her status as a mother-to-be, undoubtable as she was jolted back and forth in place, her massive breasts bouncing and shaking in unison with her own mother's.

"I-I, think it's, nngh, Ro-Robin, ri-right, theeeere! I think it's wonderful! Mother, I'm, I'm so glad we can finally share this!" Lucina added, from her own position on the Queen's other side, bent over just the same, with her smaller hips shaking eagerly back against Robin's opposite hand, "Robin, wo-would you mind having another child? I-ahnnn, I know I went ahead with, with Morgan, bu-but, I'd love it, if, if we could all be pregnant together."

Thanks to the magic of the royal physicians, despite being a new mother herself, the time travelling Exalt's body was in the same pristine condition as her mother's with not even a single hint of childbirth visible on either women as they both braced themselves on the same bed, being pleasured by the same man and sharing a family bond like nothing either had previously dreamed of.

"Oooh, Robin, that's quite the offer!" Lissa laughed, hungrily watching her lover claim an entire family from her own position, standing behind him, with her arms wrapped around his chest, her oversensitive breasts scraping along his back and her own, somewhat larger, baby bump pressing lewdly into the man responsible, "You're terrible, you know! First you knock us all up, and now you're gonna make us all carry your child at the same time? It really is unforgivable! Geez, if I'd known it would end up like this when I'd first met you, maybe I would have left you lying in that field!"

That wasn't even without counting all the other Shepherds, she added to herself… Although, it was hard to really complain about that when she got so much pleasure from watching the lengths both Cordelia and Severa went to hide their pregnancy from each other.

With Sumia's greatly improved skills desperately squeezing the very life out of him and the remainder of his concentration split bringing the two sisters to their own orgasms, Robin didn't bother trying to respond. Lissa always got antsy whenever she had to wait her turn, that was fine, she'd let up her teasing the moment he was inside her, just like always. The night was young and, having been (practically) with only one woman for so long, he was more than eager to make up for lost time!

And so, with Chrom ejaculating into his pants and Robin doing the same, multiple times, into his wife, daughters and sister, for the first time ever, the entire royal family all spent the night completely sexually satisfied.

 **Happy End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ye gods! It's finally finished! I can't believe how long this one took to come out.

I knew this one was going to take quite some time, the moment I got the idea, there was so much I wanted to do with it, such a story I wanted to tell that I knew there was no way it'd fit inside the same time-frame I usually (fail to) aim for. So yes, I know some of you dislike when the stories get too big, but hopefully it was good enough to keep your attention the whole way through. Honestly, a prompt like Sumia being stolen from Chrom isn't something I think can really be properly justified with a smaller story, there's just way too much there to unpack, she's definitely not the kind of woman I can ever see cheating easily, it'd have to be a truly audacious plan, a terribly evil scheme on Robin's part to even attempt something like that.

So, I hope you did like his tactic here. I definitely wanted to make sure I stayed away from the generic NTR storylines, thus the idea for Robin to take his time, to spend months slowly undermining their entire relationship, to set Chrom up practically as the villain and leave himself looking just as victimised as Sumia in the outcome.

Finally, I just want to re-iterate again, that while this is an AU of A Change of Tactics, this is NOT how things will play out in the proper story. A lot of the major details here, like life being so cruel for Chrom, to Robin impregnating all the girls, were at the request of the commissioner. Some things will be similar, some things will be the same (I've dropped a few hints about major upcoming plot points for ACoT throughout, try and spot them!) but many things will be very different.

At the very least, I'll say, Chrom will NOT be treated so terribly in ACoT, and my plan for Sumia is absolutely nothing like this. It was a fun change to write something like this, but this is quite a bit more extreme than I plan to go in my main story.

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

As a side note though, I'm not gonna be taking on anymore commissions for a while, beyond what I've already agreed to, to the people I've been talking to. I've just got a bit too much backed up at the moment and it's taking too much time away from my main stories. Entirely my own fault, taking so long to do them, but it's important to keep focus.

So, I'll finish my commitments, get back on track with Tactics/Fates, and then see where I'm at!


End file.
